Camina Conmigo
by Arel M
Summary: Cap 3. La Entrevista, La Silla, El Sexo Y Seguchi Thoma (III parte). Mika hace una visita a su hermano. (En proceso)
1. Reconócelo

**__**

Hola!

Este es el primer fic que escribo de Gravitation así que no sé como quedará, pero lo más sabio sería avisaros de algunas cosas antes de empezar:

Si esperáis un drama, lo siento, no sé escribir dramas.

Si esperáis una comedia, lo siento, no sé escribir comedias.

Si esperáis una historia romántica, lo siento, no entiendo de romance.

Así que en realidad no sé muy bien en qué género entraría esta historia. Posiblemente en ninguno de los anteriores.

No espero que os guste, tampoco espero que dejéis reviews, solo espero que no echéis a patadas de la página

No sé como se llevan estos dos personajes, pero como son mis favoritos decidí ponerles a charlar un ratito.

Ale, no me alargo más, a leer.

RECONÓCELO

- Vamos, ¿qué te pasa por la cabeza?

Al oír esa voz tan conocida con un deje de preocupación por él, algo que no solía suceder muy amenudo en los últimos tiempos con quienes le rodeaban, el escritor levantó la mirada levemente sorprendida para volver a refugiarla instantes después en la espuma blanca que coronaba su capuchino.

- ¡Ja!, como si a ti te lo fuera a contar – dijo con su típico tono despreciativo y un rictus de sonrisa amarga en la boca. Su interlocutor se permitió una sonrisita mientras sus ojos no lo abandonaban.

- Bueno, hace un tiempo me lo contabas todo, según creo recordar – comentó encogiéndose de hombros, intentando que no sonase a reproche - Confiabas más en mí que en cualquiera de los otros y creemé si te digo que era un honor escucharte.

El escritor se volvió a enfrentar esos ojos teniendo la sensación de que estaba siendo regañado por haberle perdido la confianza.

- ¿Un honor? – preguntó considerándolo una exageración por su parte.

- ¿Acaso le contaste a alguien más lo que pasó en Nueva York? – apuntó el otro alzando las cejas, entrelazando los dedos por encima de la mesa, sin querer ahondar mucho en la herida pero utilizando sus confesiones como argumentación para hacer que se abriera de nuevo a él.

Eiri, que recordaba perfectamente cómo se había refugiado llorando desesperado en los brazos del hombre más mayor que ahora se sentaba ante él, removió inquieto el contenido de su taza sintiendo unas ganas locas de encender un cigarrillo.

- Hummm, no te lo conté a ti realmente, ¿cierto? – terminó apuntando, con una sonrisa ambigua, un poco abochornado por la realidad de los acontecimientos.

- Jejeje, tienes razón – sonrió su interlocutor divertido, mirando a su compañero de asiento de reojo y sonriéndole con cariño -, pero entre él y yo no hay secretos, siempre nos lo hemos contado todo – confió al escritor regresando su mirada hacia él.

Eiri vio como se ablandaba de nuevo la mirada del hombre y reconoció en él al amigo fiel que había intentado animarle en su desesperación por meses enteros. No dejaba de resultarle curioso haber confiado precisamente en él después de todo lo que ocurrió en Nueva York, cualquiera hubiera pensado que Thoma hubiera entendido con más exactitud sus sentimientos y habría encontrado una manera mejor de ayudarle. Pero había sido este hombre, que era un enigma por sí mismo, quien le había ayudado a sacarse de dentro un poco de dolor. Había hecho por él cuanto había podido, y Eiri nunca se lo agradeció, lo que ahora no dejaba de pesarle.

También le resultaba curioso haber terminado enamorándose una persona tan parecida a él en tantos aspectos, pues no por nada Shuichi le había admirado desde siempre y había tratado de imitarle en sus comienzos, cuando aún no se había forjado su propia personalidad sobre el escenario.

Eiri se preguntó, y no por primera vez, si habría acabado con Ryuichi si ese pelirrosa no hubiera aprecido en su camino. Si sólo Ryu hubiera vuelto antes de su auto-exilio en Estados Unidos, ¿las cosas habrían sido diferentes? ¿o lo hubieran sido si nunca se hubiera marchado?

Miró a Kumagoro, el eterno peluche rosa que acompañaba a Ryuichi a todas partes y que había sido lo que le había hecho abrirse y confesarle a Sakuma que había sido violado en Nueva York. La actitud infantil que Ryu mostraba la mayoría de las ocasiones había hecho mella en él, pues era el único de su entorno que no le trataba como si fuese de cristal, el único que le reprochaba sus malas contestaciones y ataques de ira por el simple método de hacer pucheros y abrazarse a un conejo rosa gritando a pleno pulmón "¡Eiri no me quiereeeee!". Y el escritor sólo había modificado su actitud con él, para no disgustarle, para no hacerle llorar, haciéndole chantajes con piruletas si dejaba de armar escándalo porque le trataba con demasiada seriedad.

A Eiri le resultaba muy curioso que Ryu hubiera sido capaz de sacar de nuevo su lado infantil cuando en Nueva York había creído perderlo por completo. Por supuesto, él había sido el único que había tenido la oportunidad de presenciarlo, y aún ahora Shuichi empezaba a entreverlo en las muestras de cariño que el escritor le prodigaba con cierta vergüenza.

- Entonces, ¿me vas a contar? – insistió Ryuichi moviendo con la pajita su batido de fresa con una actitud madura que chocaba demasiado con el conejo rosa sentado a su lado y sus ropas coloridas y chillonas.

Si bien a la hora de vestir fuera del escenario no era tan exhibicionista como Shu, también tenía un punto en común con él en cuanto a ropa, vistiendo vaqueros ajustados y camiseta verde militar semi-transparente, haciendo juego con su pelo extravagantemente verde. Por suerte el sombrero de vaquero había quedado junto a Kumagoro en el asiento, al lado de la cazadora naranja brillante.

- Creo que eres demasiado curioso para tu propio bien – rezongó el escritor, aunque no estaba verdaderamente molesto y ambos lo sabían. Hasta Kumagoro lo sabía.

- Aunque eso ya me lo han dicho demasiadas veces para que le preste atención, veo que estás preocupado por algo y Shu me lloró ayer porque estas muy frío con él ultimamente.

Eiri enfrentó esos insondables ojos azules por un momento con algo de celos, por muy infundados que fueran.

- Os habéis hecho muy amigos vosotros dos, ¿no?

Sakuma se encogió de hombros.

- Alguien tiene que consolar a la pobre criatura y ya que Nakano está muy ocupado con tu ex-prometida...

- Vaya, sí que estás bien informado –se sorprendió ligeramente Eiri, mirando de reojo su paquete de tabaco, ansiando poder encender un cigarro.

- No olvides que estoy muy cerca del "Puto Amo del Universo" – sonrió Ryu, divertido al ver al escritor jugar inconscientemente con su mechero y echando miradas deseosas de tanto en tanto a su mayor vicio después de Shu.

Le resultaba muy halagador que aún no hubiera caído en la tentación de mandarle al diablo y ponerse a fumar como un poseso, como era su intención. Eiri sabía demasiado bien que Ryu se abrazaría Kumagoro llorando espectacularmente porque él insitía en jugar con "el señor cáncer" en su presencia. No era por miedo a una escenita, sino más bien porque "no hacer llorar a Ryu-chan" había sido un ábito adquirido por el rubio desde hacía demasiado tiempo, y tres años de ausencia no le habían hecho perderlo.

- Oh, sí, ¿y cómo está Thoma? – preguntó Eiri sonriendo por el apodo hacia su cuñado que se había extendido como un virus por toda NG y era usado hasta por las mujeres de la limpieza. Recordó que lo había inventado él, en un arranque de furia contra el rubio ex-tecladista, hacía ya al menos seis años. A Sakuma le había encantado y lo usaba siempre que tenía la ocasión si Thoma no rondaba cerca. Bueno, ¡si hasta Mika lo utilizaba de cuando en cuando para referirse a su esposo!

- Muy dolido porque le colgaste – dijo Ryuichi -, pero ya está acostumbrado, es más, yo diría que hasta le encuentra un placer morboso, visto que siempre vuelve a llamarte... – Ryu paró un momento, como medio avergonzado, tal vez pensando que se había ido de la lengua, y carraspeando volvió de nuevo a lo que le interesaba - ¿Acaso te has cansado ya de Shuichi y quieres deshacerte de él? ¿Es por eso que estás tan distante?

El escritor suspiró hastiado, recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento, descansando su mirada de manera inconsciente en la foto adesiva aderida a su mechero. En esa foto un chico de pelo rosa sonreía con jovialidad al lado de un hombre rubio que trataba de ocultar una sonrisa reticente. Por un momento a Eiri le costó un poco identificarse con esa imagen, y eso era algo que le ocurría siempre que se miraba en aquella foto. Fue por ella, por esa sonrisa secreta que le dedicaba a la cámara mientras Shu se ponía de puntillas a su espalda para aparecer sobre su hombro, que se había detenido en ese intento de suicidio que trató de llevar a cabo en Nueva York no hacía tanto.

Se podía decir que Shu lo había salvado, porque la expresión que Eiri tenía al estar a su lado no la había visto desde que tenía 16 años.

- No – contestó escuetamente, haciendo una pausa dramática, más que para causar efecto para ordenar sus pensamientos. Ryu guardó silencio, consciente de que Eiri aún no era muy bueno expresándose en voz alta – Shu me hace sentir cosas que creí que no podía sentir – confesó el escritor en voz baja, apareciendo un rubor sobre sus mejillas que el cantante apreció en todo lo que valía.

Seguramente era el único que escucharía palabras como esas.

- Ya era hora – dijo sonriendo ampliamente -. Alguna vez tenias que enamorarte, Eiri. Me aparece muy acertado que haya sido de Shu-chan. ¿Pero por qué te separas de él entonces?

- No sé si estoy enamorado – dijo secamente el escritor, tratando así de ocultar que se había puesto colorado.

- ¡Ohhh, claro que lo estás! – se rió Ryuichi, de buen humor -. Es increíble que escribiendo tanto sobre amor no seas capaz de reconocerlo. Claro que tal vez si no está adornado con expresiones literarias te pase desapercibido. Pienso que si tratases de describir todo lo que sientes por ese chiquillo en forma de novela te darías cuenta de que destilas miel.

- Odio esa expresión – dijo Eiri agriamente con una mueca – "Destilar miel"... suena tan... pegajoso.

Sin pretenderlo, en la mente del escritor se conjuró por si sola la imagen de Shu-chan embadurnado con miel y a él mismo saboreándola a lengüetazos sobre ese ombliguito que tanto le gustaba enseñar. Decidió que sería más seguro pensar en otra cosa que no le afectase tanto físicamente, aunque los gemiditos de placer del cantante eran algo dificil de sacar de su mente.

Cuando volvió a la realidad se encontró con que Sakuma, aburrido de ser ignorado, se había puesto a jugar con Kumagoro.

- Oh, ¿ya has vuelto? – le preguntó con burla y una sonrisa un poco perversa. Eiri enrojeció de nuevo, esperando no haber babeado demasiado obviamente en su viaje mental. En momentos como ese era cuando comprendía plenamente a su pervertido hermano Thatsuha, que estaba más que obsesionado con el personaje sentado frente a él – Bueno, entonces ya hemos aclarado que no piensas dejar marchar a Shu-chan por un buen tiempo... – dijo Ryuichi volviendo de nuevo al tema que le interesaba – Kumagoro opina que lo que te pasa es que temes enfrentarte a tus sentimientos y tener que reconocer que necesitas a ese chiquillo a tu lado porque te hace tan feliz como una lombriz.

- Otra de las expresiones que odio – masculló el escritor malhumorado.

- No te pondrás a fantasear ahora con lombrices, ¿verdad? – preguntó Ryuichi aparentando inocencia mientras se abrazaba a su peluche con aprensión. Eiri sonrió derrotado y miró al conejo rosa aprisionado entre los brazos del cantante.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo listo que es Kumagoro – confesó. Ryuichi parpadeó sorprendido, miró a su conejo muy de cerca y después de nuevo a Eiri.

- ¿Eres consciente de que es solo un muñeco de felpa, verdad? – preguntó preocupado. Eiri ahora rió (no una carcajada espectacular, sino una risa silenciosa que le hizo agitar los hombros), por haber escuchado de sus labios una frase que de haberla pronunciado algún otro hubiera supuesto un buen berrienche de parte del cantante.

- Pues ese trozo de felpa tiene más sentido común que mucha de la gente que conozco – delcaró, haciendo que Ryuichi lanzase al conejo a las alturas para volver a atraparlo con expresión de infantil felicidad.

- ¿Has oído. Kumagoro? ¡Eiri te quieeeereeeee, na no daaaa!

El escritor se refugió en su bebida para disimular que conocía a ese loco que se había sentado a su mesa. Ryu hizo caminar a Kumagoro por el borde de la mesa sonriendo como si tuviera cinco años, agitando el bracito del peluche a modo de saludo hacia las personas de las otras mesas que lo miraban con incredulidad. Eiri bebió con lentitud su café ya frio intentando abstraerse de su entorno, pero Ryu no habia quedado aún satisfecho con la conversación.

- Shu está convencido de que te quieres alejar de él – le dijo con gravedad, aunque el escritor no podía tomárselo muy en serio si tenía a Kumagoro sobre la cabeza.

- Ese baka no piensa más que tonterías – masculló molesto de que su amante no pudiera dejar de contarle a todo el mundo sus problemas de pareja.

- Pues esas tonterías le hacen llorar mucho – dijo Ryuichi frunciendo el ceño - ¿De verdad no has planeado este viaje para alejarte de él?

- Yo no lo he planeado, ha sido mi editora – aclaró el escritor con sequedad -. Y se lo he dicho más de cien veces pero es tan testarudo que cuando se le mete una cosa en la cabeza no hay quien le haga cambiar de opinión.

- Pero sí que es cierto que has estado muy frío con él, ¿verdad?

Eso no pudo negarlo, pero le cabreó seriamente que Sakuma se metiese en asuntos que no le concernían. Aunque sabía que lo hacía por el bien de Shu-chan no podía dejar de molestarle. Las interferencias siempre lo habían irritado demasiado, aún tratándose de Ryuichi, así que para demostrar su disgusto alcanzó un cigarro de su paquete de tabaco y lo encendió con una mirada desafiante hacia el cantante. Este suspiró casi imperceptiblemente y miró a su conejo con seriedad.

- ¿Ves, Kuma? A Eiri no le importan sus pulmones, ni los tuyos, ni los míos.

- Él no tiene pulmones – dijo secamente el rubio. Ryuichi parpadeó un par de veces, mirándolo seriamente.

- Y menos mal, porque se los ensuciarías con esa porquería – dijo altanero – Pero fumar no es una manera de eludir mi pregunta, Eiri-chan. No me moveré de aquí hasta que me contestes.

- Perderás tu avión – le recordó el escritor para nada intimidado.

- Tu también – le sonrió malévolamente el cantante.

- De eso nada, no me harás perder ese vuelo, Sakuma – dijo con un claro deje de amenaza.

- Muy bien, pues me agarraré a tu pierna y no te soltaré – amenazó Ryu a su vez con una gran sonrisa divertida - ¿Y dónde es que vamos?

- Sakuma...

- ¡Ey! Si no me quieres tenernos a Kuma y a mí cantando por todo el pasillo del avión a voz en grito solo tienes que contestarme claramente y sin rodeos. No me gusta ver a Shu tan mal y por lo que sé ni siquiera ha podido hablar contigo antes de que salieras huyendo.

- ¡Por favor! Solo estaré fuera dos semanas, ¡dos semanas! Y ese baka monta todo un drama – saltó el escritor exasperado – Y ni siquiera me voy por gusto.

- Sabes muy bien que no es por el viaje, Eiri, y ya es la tercera vez que te lo pregunto, ¿por qué te portas así con Shu? Ya hemos dejado claro que estás loco por él, de lo contario no le habrías aguantado tanto tiempo viviendo en tu propia casa, y me parece muy bien que estés asustado de lo que sientes por él, pero esa no es razón para pasar del pobre como lo haces. Dice que desde que te enteraste de que tenías este viaje estás raro con él.

- No es cierto.

- Eiri...

- ¡Te digo que no es cierto! – dijo el escritor con dureza, aplastando la colilla del cigarrillo bruscamente contra el cenicero. Respiró hondo y levantó la mirada hacia Ryuichi – No es desde que supe que tenía que viajar. Es desde que me contó lo de su "gran gira". ¿Le has oído hablar de ella?

Ryuichi le miró con incomprensión rascándose la cabeza distraídamente, tratando de atar cabos.

- Bueno, está muy emocionado, es normal. La gira anterior fue un éxito, pero no abarcaba tanto territorio como esta, y además con el disco nuevo y tal... – de pronto sus ojos se agrandaron con comprensión - ¿Es por esa gira? ¿Acaso te molesta que la haga?

El escritor se removió inquieto en su asiento, intentando decidirse a confesar. Pero tenía que contárselo a alguien o estallaría, y sabía que Ryu era muy bueno guardando confidencias.

- ¡Cinco meses! ¡Cinco putos meses de gira! ¡Y él tan contento, el muy baka! Cómo se supone que me tengo que tomar eso, ¿eh? Me voy por dos semanas y me monta el drama del siglo, él se va por cinco meses ¿y espera que yo esté dando saltos de alegría? ¡Pues lo lleva claro si piensa que le estaré esperando cuando regrese!

Ryuichi le miró con una sonrisa resabia en el rostro.

- Claro que esperarás. ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo?

Eiri decidió ignorarle a pesar de que el color había trepado de nuevo por sus mejillas.

- La culpa de todo esto la tiene Thoma – masculló malhumorado – Cinco meses, ¡a quién se le ocurre!

- Al "Puto Amo" – dijo Ryu tremendamente divertido por la situación. ¿En serio Eiri podía llegar a sospechar que Thoma lo hacía a posta para separarlos? En otra ocasión tendría que darle la razón, pero en esta no estaba tan seguro – Mira, no sé donde está el problema porque tú puedes escribir en cualquier parte donde haya una silla, una mesa y un cenicero, y no es la primera vez que te vas de gira con un grupo.

- Ya, pero ya no soy un adolescente sobrehormonado con una camiseta de Nittle Grasper, por si no lo has notado.

Ryuichi miró detenidamente a Yuki Eiri, que vestía un impecable traje negro, camisa gris con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y expresión imperturbable. En ocasiones en lugar de escritor de novelas rosas parecía un miembro de la mafia, sobre todo si se ponía sus oscuras gafas de sol y fumaba su eterno cigarro. En los controles del aeropuerto siempre se ponían nerviosos al verle.

Aún así, Ryu recordaba perfectamente al chiquillo abierto y bromista que había sido antes de Nueva York, cuando Thoma lo llevaba con ellos en calidad de mascota con la excusa de que al chiquillo le gustaba el ambiente de detrás del escenario, vestido con sus vaqueros, sus zapatillas deportivas y su gorra azul. Realmente en lugar de japonés siempre había parecido americano y había llamado la atención por ello. Ahora Ryu sonrió al imaginarse la cara de Shuichi si él le enseñase fotos de su amante en aquella época ya lejana. Seguramente el chico no creería que el adolescente sonriente y el hermético adulto eran la misma persona. Realmente, si Ryu no hubiera estado allí para observar el cambio tampoco hubiera podido creerlo.

- Si, me he dado cuenta, pero podrías ser un adulto enamorado con una camiseta de Bad Luck.

- ¿Quieres dejar de decir eso? – se quejó Eiri molesto. Ryuichi sonrió con inocencia.

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué estás enamorado? ¿Te molestan las verdades, escritorcillo?

- Me molestan las exageraciones, cantantucho – se picó el rubio.

- ¿A quien llamas cantantucho? Te recuerdo que vendí dos millones de copias de mi último disco en un solo día. No hay quien supere eso – dijo con una mirada de superioridad, bebiendo con altivez su batido de fresa.

- MI Shu te superará – se jactó el rubio. Para su sopresa, Ryu le dio la razón.

- Lo haría, si tú te lo propusieras.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó Eiri incrédulo. Ryuichi asintió solemnemente.

- Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero tu Shu-chan canta con más energía cuando rondas cerca. Tú le haces brillar.

A Eiri esas palabras le llegaron muy hondo, y trató por todos los medios de reprimir la sonrisa que luchaba por salir a la superficie.

- Además, él está convencido de que vas a acompañarle en su gira – dejó caer Ryu mirando los posos de su batido mientras los movía con la pajita.

Eiri desvió la mirada para decir, casi para sí mismo:

- Bueno, no es cuestión de decepcionarle, ¿verdad?

Los altavoces anunciaron por qué puerta debían abarcar los pasajeros del vuelo del escritor. Éste volvió su mirada a Ryuichi, que se había abrazado de nuevo a su conejo y le miraba expectante.

- Tengo que marcharme – dijo Eiri, teniendo la sensación de que se esperaba de él una justificación.

- Ya – dijo Ryu sin dejar de mirarle con fijeza. Eiri cogió su maleta, puso su gabardina en el hueco del codo y guardándose el paquete de tabaco y el mechero en el bolsillo del traje se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a salir de la cafetería. El cantante no pronunció una palabra, pero recogió tambien sus pertenencias y echó a andar a su lado por el aeropuerto.

- No hace falta que me acompañes – dijo Eiri un poco molesto.

- Lo sé – contestó el otro, calzándose el sombrero vaquero y unas gafas de cristales azules. La mochila con forma de koala a sus espaldas hacía un contraste inquietante con su cazadora naranja.

Eiri se paró en mitad del aeropuerto mirándolo seriamente.

- Esfúmate.

Ryu parpadeó.

- Tengo que hacer una llamada – confesó el escritor algo abochornado, pero con ello consiguió que el cantante esbozase una sonrisa luminosa.

- Por un momento creí que tendría que obligarte – reconoció – Que te vaya bien en tu viaje, Eiri-chan. ¡Traéme algo cuando vuelvas, na no da!

El cantante hizo que Kumagoro de despidiese de él moviendo la patita y se alejó dando saltitos por la terminal del aeropuerto. Eiri suspiró internamente, sintiendo mucha vergüenza ajena y procedió a sacar su móvil. No tuvo que esperar mucho rato hasta que una conocida voz se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡YUKIIIIII! ¡Creí que te habías marchado sin despedirte! – tanto el grito como los lloros que le siguieron fueron escuchados por todos los que estaban dentro de un radio de 10 metros de distancia del escritor, que bufó exasperado a la vez que trataba de contener una sonrisa.

- Baka, estabas trabajando.

- Lo sé, pero no me ha gustado nada llegar a casa y ver que no estabas – dijo Shu con vocecita lastimera - . He salido pronto de trabajar para acompañarte al aeropuerto y no me has esperado, ¡BUAAAAA! ¡Y K me va a matar por haberme escapado antes de terminaaaar!

- Shu-chan.

El berrinche se cortó de inmediato.

- ¿Yuki?

El escritor pensó indeciso en qué debía decirle. El que no le llamase Shuichi o "baka" era un claro indicativo de que estaba a punto de decirle algo que, de no haber sido por teléfono, nunca le diría, así que el cantante guardó un espectante silencio al otro lado de la línea que a hizo al rubio revolverse inquieto y mirar nerviosamente a su alrededor.

- Te echaré de menos – farfulló totalmente avergonzado de su arranque de sentimentalismo.

- Yuuukiiiii – Shu se derretía al otro lado de la línea. El escritor podía imaginárselo perfectamente hecho un charquito rosa en el suelo – ¡Yo también te quiero! Y te voy a echar muchíiiiisimo de menos. Te llamaré todos los días...

Las palabras, dichas entre sollozos, hicieron que Yuki se ruborizase aún más de lo que ya estaba y tuvo el irresistible impulso de desdecir a Shu, contestarle un "yo no he dicho que te quiera" que le devolvería a su carácter de cabrón en menos de un segundo. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, dejó que Shu interpretase su confesión como una declaración de amor no dicha, tal y como solía interpretar cada uno de sus escasos gestos cariñosos y no se sintió mal por ello. Al contrario, pareció que una parte de su tensión se aliviaba y hasta sonrió al interrumpir la serie de consejos empalagosos con que su amante le regalaba los oídos en ese momento.

- Shu, tengo que embarcar ya.

- ¿Has cogido la maleta?

- Sí.

- ¿Llevas tus pastillas?

- Sí.

- ¿Has cogido tu ordenador?

- Sí.

- ¿Vas a pensar mucho en mí?

- Sí... – Yuki se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir cuando escuchó la gorjeante risita del pelirrosa – No, ¡qué diablos! No voy a pensar en ti ni un minuto, con lo molesto que eres... – dijo entre dientes, pero Shuichi ya le había sacado su confesión y no se tomó en serio sus siguientes palabras.

- Te quiero mucho Yuki.

- Mmmmphf – contestó el escritor, lo que fue interpretado como un "yo te quiero más aún, amor" por parte de Shuichi.

- Cuídate mucho, tómate la medicación, no bebas...

- Cuelgo – dijo el escritor exhasperado, dando el tiempo justo a su amante para soltar un nuevo "te quiero" antes de cortar la comunicación. Se quedó mirando un segundo el móvil, sonriendo para sí de una manera que siempre negaría y echó a andar de nuevo hacia su puerta de embarque, sacando el billete del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Se quedó un momento mirándolo, como indeciso, y luego suspiró imperceptiblemente.

- Vamos, si dos semanas pasan rápido.

Se sorprendió de sus propias palabras nada más murmurarlas para sí, y recordó lo que Ryuichi le había dicho poco antes, que Shu le hacía feliz.

- Mmmmm, será que es cierto que le quiero – se dijo, sonriendo con ironía para sí mismo y pensando que debia parecer un lunático hablando consigo mismo entre dientes y sonriendo como un estúpido.

Pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Y de echo, tampoco quería hacerlo.


	2. La Entrevista, La Silla, El Sexo Y I

****

Holaaaa!!!!

Antes que nada, muchas gracias por la acogida que le habéis dado al capítulo anterior, no pensé que fuera a gustaros así que me ha sorprendido bastante ver la cantidad de revs que me habéis dejado, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!

Bueno, sí que voy a continuar la historia, aunque más bien parece que serán una serie de fics cortos agrupados porque aunque van a tener relación los unos con los otros no va a ser en sí una continuación, o al menos esa es la intención en un principio.

Este capítulo en realidad tenía que haber sido uno solo, pero con mi manía de meter cosas inútiles que no sirven para nada más que para rellenar me está saliendo demasiado largo y para que no agobie lo voy a cortar en dos (espero que sea solo en 2, vamos, que nunca se sabe). Si habéis tenido la paciencia suficiente para leer el primer capítulo y, aún más extraño, esta especie de introducción, espero que lo que viene a continuación no os aburra demasiado y no terminéis apedreándome, jejeje.

Muchísimas gracias por el recibimiento.

Besitos mil.

LA ENTREVISTA, LA SILLA, EL SEXO Y SEGUCHI THOMA (I parte)

Un chico de pelo rosado que no aparentaba sus 18 años se apresuró a cruzar la calle casi a saltos antes de que cambiase el semáforo, haciendo que el contenido de su mochila sonase a sus espaldas. La libreta, los lápices de colores, el monedero, el discman, las chucherías y hasta el móvil ya estaban más que acostumbrados a un trato semejante por parte de su dueño que no tenía consideración alguna hacia sus propiedades cuando de volver a casa se trataba.

De haberse quedado quieto el tiempo suficiente en un lugar el chico habría atraído sin duda unas cuantas miradas de parte de los transeúntes, ya por su escandaloso pelo rosa chicle, por sus enormes ojos violetas o su extravagante y llamativa manera de vestir. O tal vez por ser reconocido como el cantante de Bad Luck, el grupo de música que encabezaba las listas de ventas de todo Japón desde hacía meses.

Pero nada estaba más lejos de su intención que quedarse quieto, pues Shindo Shuichi trotaba alegremente hacia su casa después de un duro día de trabajo en la discográfica... En realidad de duro había tenido poco porque se habían dedicado a recibir una aburrida charla sobre la promoción del próximo disco y la consecuente gira durante la que había echado más de una cabezadita (pero eso no le preocupaba, ya le resumiría Hiro lo más importante). Y tampoco se encontraba exactamente trotando, pues casi echaba los pulmones por la boca de la carrera que se estaba pegando.

Pero todo tenía su explicación; Yuki Eiri, su Yuki, regresaba hoy a casa después de dos larguísimas semanas de ausencia en las que había realizado una gira por todo el país para promocionar el lanzamiento de su último libro y Shuichi estaba tan nervioso por volver a verle que, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, se había pasado la noche limpiando el apartamento que compartían, de ahí que ni los disparos de su pirado mánager le hubieran hecho mantener los ojos abiertos durante la reunión.

El chico de pelo rosado entró como una bala en el edificio en el que vivía y, sin tener la paciencia suficiente para esperar al ascensor, se lanzó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos, casi arrollando a la ancianita del segundo piso por el camino. Gritando una disculpa por encima de su hombro e ignorando los ordinarios insultos de la dulce mujer, llegó a la puerta del apartamento buscando nerviosamente las llaves en sus bolsillos a la par que saltaba de un pie a otro con impaciencia.

- ¡No puedo creer que las haya perdido! – exclamó horrorizado buscando una y otra vez en los mismos bolsillos. Se quedó parado sobre un pie recordando algo y se dio un golpe en la cabeza riéndose divertido - ¡Si seré baka! ¡Las puse en la mochila para no perderlas!

Sin desmoralizarse por su olvido, pues era algo que le ocurría con demasiada frecuencia, se quitó la mochila de la espalda y se sentó en el suelo para buscar entre sus pertenencias el llaverito de Hamtaro que adornaba sus llaves.

Se levantó de un salto al encontrarlo y abrió la puerta con nerviosismo, casi lanzándose a correr por el pasillo antes de haber dejado que se cerrase la puerta, dejando tirada la mochila en el suelo y las llaves vete-a-saber-dónde. Por inercia, se dirigió hacia el estudio de Yuki, que era donde solía encontrarse el escritor cuando estaba en casa.

- TADAIMA YUKIIIIIII!!!!!!! – berreó abriendo la puerta del estudio y lanzándose sobre su amante, que se encontraba como de costumbre, sentado tras su escritorio.

El pobre no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar antes de que le callese encima un borrón de cabellos rosas que se abrazó posesivamente a su cuello mientras su silla de despacho rodaba un metro por la fueza del choque.

- Shu... – empezó a decir el escritor, viéndose interrumpido por los labios exigentes de su amante, que reclamaban un poco de atención.

Un flash hizo volver a la realidad al pelirrosa, que se separó del escritor desconcertado y miró al otro lado de la habitación, enrojeciendo al darse cuenta de que no estaban solos.

- ¿Podrían volver a besarse? Creo que la imagen ha quedado movida – preguntó un sonriente hombre con una cámara fotográfica en las manos que se encontraba sentado en el sillón. Shuichi enrojeció hasta las raíces del pelo, mientras las dos mujeres que acompañaban al desconocido trataban de ocultar una sonrisa.

- Yuki...

- Me están haciendo una entrevista, baka, y querían ver dónde trabajo – explicó el escritor, al parecer divertido por el bochorno de su amante. Claro que la diversión solo se le podía notar en le brillo de los ojos y la comisura del labio sutilmente levantada, en un amago de sonrisa.

- Gomen... – se disculpó Shuichi con timidez por su comportamiento toqueteándose los labios un poco avergonzado – Pero... has vuelto después de dos semanas fuera, ¿tienen que entrevistarte hoy? – se quejó intentando esconder el pucherito que amenazaba con salir al exterior. Yuki miró a su editora, que era una de las dos mujeres que aún les miraban con fijeza.

- No ha sido idea mía – aseguró el escritor con un poco de rencor. La mujer tuvo la decencia de enrojecer un poco mientras Shuichi le pegaba puñaladas con los ojos.

- Tirana – murmuró por lo bajo – Bueno, pues me iré para que podáis seguir – dijo resignadamente, aunque no se movió de su puesto, sentado sobre las piernas de su amante y con una rodilla a cada lado de las caderas del escritor. Lo cierto era que se trataba de su postura favorita, perfecta para hacerse arrumacos en la silla, que por ser de respaldo bajo permitía que Shuichi pasase los brazos por detrás del cuello del rubio y apoyase la cabeza en su hombro mientras Yuki le abrazaba por la cintura.

- No hace falta que se marche, señor Shindo – dijo la periodista con una sonrisa agradable – De echo, podríamos entrevistarle también a usted, si están de acuerdo, sobre su vida diaria con un escritor famoso.

Shuichi no parecía muy convencido con la idea y miró a Yuki para ver lo que opinaba. A él tampoco daba la impresión de agradarle demasiado y Shu se preguntó si se debía a que temía que contase algo que no deseaba divulgar. Bien sabía él que tenía tendencia a irse de la lengua y puede que a su amante no le gustase mucho que se le escapasen detallitos demasiado íntimos.

- No creo que su mánager estuviese de acuerdo en algo así – contestó Yuki por él mirando severamente a la periodista – y no es un tipo al que se pueda disgustar.

Shu asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza al pensar en K y sus métodos para mantenerlo en cintura. Sí, puede que no le hiciese gracia que saliese una entrevista en prensa sin su consentimiento y lo mejor era no provocarle.

La mujer pareció levemente decepcionada, pero no perdió la sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué me dicen de unas fotos? Eso no podría hacer mucho daño, ¿verdad?

- Eeee...

- Bien.

Si Shu se sorprendió por el consentimiento de Yuki decidió no demostrarlo, porque únicamente pareció nervioso sobre cómo ponerse debido a que su amante no aparentaba estar dispuesto a soltarlo por el momento. Así que se hicieron las fotos sentados en la silla, con un Shuichi algo inquieto que jugaba inconscientemente con el bajo de la camisa de un escritor imperturbable.

Finalmente Yuki dejó ir al cantante un poco a regañadientes.

- Baka, ni siquiera te has quitado las zapatillas – le reprendió mientras le revolvía el pelo, haciendo enrojecer al chico y disculparse por haber sido tan descuidado.

- Es que tenía tanta prisa por verte... – argumentó con una miradita que no pasó desapercibida para nadie aunque afortunadamente recordó a tiempo que no estaban solos y no se tiró de nuevo encima del escritor – Iré a descalzarme y prepararé un poco de té – dijo saliendo por la puerta arrastrando un poco los pies. Yuki suspiró imperceptiblemente y con movimientos pausados sacó un cigarro del paquete de tabaco y lo encendió.

- ¿Por dónde íbamos? – preguntó soltando el humo. Se volvió hacia las dos mujeres y el fotógrafo apoyando los codos sobre su escritorio.

- Nos estaba contando sobre la rutina que sigue a la hora de escribir – recordó la periodista con otra de esas amigables sonrisas. Eiri asintió.

- De Lunes a Viernes me levanto temprano y suelo escribir sin interrupciones hasta media mañana, cuando hago una parada para bajar a por tabaco, comprar el periódico y dar una vuelta. Después de almorzar escribo otro rato, paro para echar a Shu, me tomo unos cuatrocientos litros de café, fumo unos dos paquetes de tabaco, paro para echar a Shu, ceno algo ligero, paro para echar a Shu, escribo un capítulo o dos, paro para consolar a Shu por haberlo echado y después de consolarle, si tengo fuerzas, escribo otro rato.

Tanto la periodista como el fotógrafo parpadearon sorprendidos. La editora se limitó a cubrirse la cara abochornada.

- Er... ¿Qué... qué quiere decir exactamente con eso de "echar a Shu"? – pregunto la periodista sin poder ocultar su perplejidad.

- Pues eso, que tengo que echarle para poder concentrarme – dijo Eiri con total naturalidad. Al ver que los otros no entendían decidió que lo mejor era un ejemplo en directo - ¡Shuichi! ¿Puedes venir un momento?

- El té aún no está listo – se oyó la voz del chico desde la cocina.

- No importa, ven.

En el pasillo resonaron los saltitos entusiasmados del chico antes de que este apareciera por la puerta sonriente.

- ¿Sí?

- Cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho hoy? – preguntó el escritor con tono indiferente, pero al cantante le brillaron los ojillos y no tardó en instalarse en una sillita al lado de la del escritor que parecía ser exclusivamente de su propiedad.

- Pues... He llegado tarde al trabajo, porque si no me despiertas no soy capaz de levantarme a tiempo y esta vez me ha costado más que de costumbre porque anoche me puse a arreglar la casa para que cuando vinieses la encontrases limpita .... Así que no me ha dado tiempo de desayunar y como he llegado tardísimo K me ha echado una bronca larguísima porque estábamos muy retrasados para la reunión... que menos mal que he podido dormir un poquito apoyado en Hiro porque ha sido lo más aburrido del mundo... aunque creo que Thoma se ha enfadado un poco conmigo por roncar, porque me ha mirado muy mal cuando salíamos... y como no me he portado lo que se dice bien K ha decidido que el mejor castigo era dejarme sin almorzar a pesar de que le he dicho que no había desayunado, malvado K ¬¬... jejeje, lo que no sabe es que tenía la mochila llena de chocolatinas...

Aprovechando que Shuichi empezó a reirse por lo bajo de lo malvado que había sido, Yuki miró a la periodista alzando las cejas, como preguntando "¿lo entiendes?", a lo que la mujer, aún impresionada con la inacabable charla del cantante, no pudo más que asentir comprensivamente. Se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de que Shu empezase de nuevo a contar sus aventuras del día para llamar su atención.

- Entonces, escribe durante la mayor parte del día, eso ¿afecta mucho a su vida en pareja? – preguntó suavemente. Antes de que Yuki pudiera replicar algo Shu ya estaba contestando a la pregunta.

- ¡Ya lo creo que sí! No podemos salir a ningún sitio, como tiene esos plazos de entrega tan ajustados – miró de nuevo amenazadoramente a la editora, que empezó a protestar débilmente – Y cuando tiene vacaciones yo siempre tengo algo que hacer – se encogió de hombros con gesto enfurruñado, haciendo que a Yuki le resultase bastante difícil esconder una sonrisa –. Siempre le digo que en lugar de libros de 300 páginas debería escribirlos de 150 y así terminaría antes y nos podríamos ir de vacaciones ..

La periodista y el fotógrafo soltaron unas risillas divertidas, pero la editora adoptó un aire ofendido ante esas palabras, aunque no tuvo ocasión de decir nada porque Eiri se le adelantó.

- Ya te he dicho que las cosas no funcionan así, baka – le dijo con paciencia – No se puede contar lo mismo ni de la misma manera en 150 páginas que en 300. Es al revés de tu caso, tú podrías ahorrarte tanta charla y resumirlo todo en una sola frase en vez de andarte por las ramas. Te aseguro que tendría menos dolores de cabeza.

- ¡Yukiiii! ¡no seas malo! – reprendió un ofendidísimo cantante haciendo un puchero, aunque el enfado se le pasó enseguida que Yuki le revolvió un poco el pelo. El gesto de ofensa fue rápidamente sustituído por una expresión de bobalicón embeleso y poco le faltó para empezar a ronronear como un gatito.

El espectáculo hubiera sido bochornoso para Eiri de no haber estado él en un estado de abstracción total. Había echado tanto de menos a su amante en esas interminables dos semanas que había hecho toda clase de cosas que nunca hubiera creído posibles en él. La prueba de ello, que se molestase en llamarle todas las mañanas a tiempo para que se despertase para ir a trabajar. Claro que luego le costaba un largo rato cortar la llamada sin que Shu se ofendiese porque no le dejaba terminar de decirle todo lo que quería. Por esa misma razón ya le había avisado de antemano que esa mañana no le llamaría, no podía permitirse perder el vuelo de regreso a casa. Como Yuki volvía de nuevo a sus bracitos, Shu no montó un escándalo por no recibir la "llamadita de buenos días", como decía él.

Lo cierto era que al escritor las dos semanas de separación le habían servido para darse cuenta de que la presencia de Shuichi no le molestaba tanto como pretendía en ocasiones. No que lo fuera a reconocer ante nadie, por supuesto, pero se había aburrido mucho sin todo el parloteo constante del pelirrosa, sus berrinches por cualquer tontería, los fuertes abrazos que parecían imitados de los Teletubbies, sus pequeños reproches dichos con esa fugaz molestia, las miradas severas cuando encendía un cigarrilo, su constante demanda de mimos (pocas veces satisfecha expontáneamente por parte del escritor), su risa cantarina, la manera de tararear por lo bajo sin darse cuenta... Le había hecho mucha falta tener todas esas cosas cerca y se habia dado cuenta de lo poco que las había valorado anteriormente.

Así que en esa vacía habitacion de hotel había decidido hacer algo al respecto, demostrarle a ese hiperactivo cantante que por alguna extraña razón seguía a su lado cuánto significaba para él su compañía, cómo disfrutaba el enredar los dedos en sus mechones rosados y ver sus ojillos brillar de contento con solo mirarle, tal y como estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Yuki suspiró casi sin darse cuenta, preguntándose si era su imaginación o Shu estaba mucho más guapo que cuando se había marchado. Le parecía, incluso, un poco más alto... Oh, espera, eso era porque aún no se había descalzado... baka... ¿Tendría que quitarle él mismo las zapatillas? Eso no parecía muy buena idea, porque Yuki también había echado mucho de menos el cuerpecito de su amante y sabía muy bien que si le quitaba las zapatillas le seguirían rápidamente el resto de prendas. Bueno, ¿y por qué no hacerlo?

De nuevo el flash de la cámara del fotógrafo les trajo a la realidad, a Yuki con un ruborcillo incómodo instalado en sus mejillas y a Shu con una miradita de molestia porque era realmente relajante que su amante le acariciase el pelo como ensimismado. En realidad, más que relajante era excitante, pero ese es otro punto.

- Yuki... la entrevista... – recordó la editora, un poco incómoda porque por un momento ella y la periodista habían pensado que se lanzarían a desnudarse mútuamente ignorando su presencia. (No que les hubiera importado, la verdad .)

- Er... Sí, ¿por dónde íbamos? – preguntó incómodo el escritor.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Shuichi sirvió el té en el comedor con mucha concentración para no derramar ni una gota. A Yuki le divertía mucho ver la manera tan cuidadosa que tenía de verter el contenido de la tetera en las tazas, con tal lentitud que el líquido se enfriaría con toda seguridad antes de que él hubiera terminado.

Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si en lugar de sevir té estuviera desarmando un explosivo y cuando finalmente dejó la tetera en la mesa se volvió hacia los demás con una sonrisita orgullosa. Yuki tuvo que contenerse muy en serio para no mandar a los demás al diablo y llevarse a ese chiquillo a un cuarto del que no saldría en mucho tiempo.

Para su disgusto personal la periodista no dejó de hacer preguntas durante toda la tarde, registrando las respuestas en la pequeña grabadora que traía consigo. Y una vez más la grabadora apuntaba hacia Shuichi.

Yuki sabia que su entrevista había terminado hacía rato y que si la periodista seguía allí era por Shu. Le había molestado un poco cuando volvió del baño y encontró que la mujer había aprovechado su ausencia para preguntarle algunas cosas a su amante que el baka sin duda había contestado con esa despreocupación que le caracterizaba. Ya lloraría mañana cuando K le apuntase con su mágnum por no haberle comentado lo de la entrevista. Pero por ahora el chico no parecía ver nada de inconveniente en esas preguntas y la mujer no parecía darse por vencida a la hora de conseguir declaraciones por parte del cantante, por pequeñas que fueran. Yuki sólo esperaba que no hubiera contado nada especialmente bochornoso sobre su vida en común. Vamos, se moriría de la vergüenza si alguien llegaba a enterarse de que tarareaba canciones de Bad Luck cuando estaba en la ducha.

- Dígame señor Shindou – dijo la periodista con esa sonrisita amable, sacando al escritor de sus pensamientos - ¿qué opina del trabajo de su pareja? ¿Le gustan sus obras?

Yuki iba a contestar que él no había leído nunca ninguno de sus libros cuando Shuichi se le adelantó dejándole pasmado.

- Oh, sí, me gustan mucho – soltó con una sonrisa brillante -. Mi libro favorito es "La lluvia en Kyoto". Me siento muy identificado con la protagonista, Aiko. Creo que se parece un poco a mí – confesó suavemente ruborizado.

Yuki pareció ir a decir algo, pero recordando la presencia de más personas en el cuarto cerró la boca de inmediato, sin dejar de mirar a su amante algo asombrado pues nunca creyó que se interesase por su trabajo.

A esa pregunta siguieron varias más que el escritor salvó al chico de responder mostrándose especialmente cortante. Su editora, viendo que estaba dejando a un lado rápidamente la poca paciencia que había mostrado durante la entrevista, se apresuró a poner fin a las preguntas alegando que Yuki se le notaba cansado de viaje. Sintiéndose silenciosamente agradecido (nunca lo expresaría en voz alta) el escritor acompañó a la editora, la periodista y el fotógrafo a la entrada para despedirles. Ni bien Yuki hubo cerrado la puerta se encontró con Shuichi colgado de su cuello.

- Yukiii, te he echado muchíiiisimo de menos – dijo mimoso apretándose contra él. Yuki se desprendió de su agarre con un poco de dificultad para poder mirarlo.

- ¿Cuántos de mis libros has leído? – preguntó, no pudiendo contener más su curiosidad. No sabía si Shu había leído realmente el libro o había improvisado su respuesta sobre la marcha, aunque si era así le parecía inquietante el comentario sobre la protagonista.

- Todos, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – le sorprendió Shu mirándole extrañado.

- Bueno, nunca te he visto leer otra cosa que no fueran esos mangas que coleccionas.

- Porque te pasas el día escribiendo – se quejó el chico con un pucherito - ¿Qué te crees que hago durante toda la tarde aquí solito?

Ese comentario dejó un poco descolocado al rubio. La verdad, no tenía ni idea de en qué solía emplear Shuichi su tiempo cuando no estaban juntos. Suponía que en escribir esas tontas canciones, o jugar a la videoconsola, o algo.

- Pues, ciertamente, no leer mis libros – murmuró.

Su amante le miró un poco ofendido, pues al parecer el escritor consideraba que tenía la capacidad mental de una pescadilla, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Después de todo él tampoco sabía lo que hacía Yuki en su tiempo libre, pues nunca parecía tener ninguno.

- ¿Te gustaron? – preguntó el escritor. Parecía un poco nervioso, cosa rara en él.

- ¡Pues claro que me gustaron! ¿Cómo no me iban a gustar si son preciosos? – Shuichi se abrazó a él como para demostrarle físicamente lo que pensaba sobre su obra -. Aunque cuando me enteré que escribías novelas románticas no pensé que fueran tan enrevesadas y dramáticas. Nunca pensé que las novelas románticas pudieran ser así, ni tan sangrientas – reconoció con una sonrisa.

Yuki sabía que no era un escritor convencional para ese tipo de temas. De haberlo sido no habría triunfado tan rápidamente como lo había hecho. Solía darles a sus lectores novelas absorventes donde mezclaba intriga, terror e incluso humor en historias de amor que se salían de lo típico. Había conseguido atraer a lectores de todo tipo, y se enorgullecía de haber sido capaz de hacer que el género masculino se interesara por su obra. Ahora muchos escritores habían comenzado a imitarle, pero no resultaban tan convincentes para el público a la hora de presentar una buena trama. Yuki Eiri seguía siendo el rey de la novela romántica y seguramente lo sería aún por mucho tiempo.

Acarició un poco el pelo de su amante, todavía apoyado contra la puerta cerrada, sintiendo la respiracion de Shuichi conta su cuello. El chico parecía contentarse con escuchar el latido de su corazón y notar su calor corporal, porque no hizo ningún gesto por apartarse de él, claro que eso era algo que nunca haría por voluntad propia. Shuichi casi estaba empezando a quedarse dormido cuando Yuki dijo, tan bajo que casi no le escuchó:

- Eres tú.

- ¿Nani? – levantó la cabeza para mirarle, pero Yuki miraba hacia el techo, luciendo ligeramente incómodo.

- Aiko eres tú, está basada en ti.

Seguro que el corazón del cantante se saltó un latido.

- ¿En... en serio? – preguntó emocionado. El escritor asintió en silencio, todavía sin mirarle, pero contestó seriamente.

- Claro, ¿quién más podría ser tan hiperactivo y molesto como tú?

- ¡Yukiiii! ¡no seas malo! – se quejó el chico en un fingido tono ofendido. Sabía que el rubio solía decirle cosas así para picarle, y aunque al principio de su relación llegó a tomarse sus comentarios como insultos y a armar un berrinche por cada uno de ellos, ahora le resbalaban bastante porque había descubierto que al escritor le gustaba verle enfurruñado, aunque no sabía muy bien el porqué.

La verdad era que al rubio simplemente le encantaba ese pucherito que colocaba en su rostro al regañarle. Se le veía tan tierno. Yuki suspiró casi imperceptiblemente. De no haber estado Shu tan cerca de él posiblemente no lo hubiera notado. El cantante apretó más su abrazo en torno a su cuerpo, como si quisiera fundirse con él

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – se quejó restregando su naricita contra su cuello.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste tú que leías mis libros? – preguntó divertido el escritor mirándole.

- No quería que te enfadaras – confesó el chico haciendo que el rubio alzara una ceja sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué me iba a enfadar?

- No sé – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, luego le brindó una sonrisa pícara -. Porque a lo mejor no querías que me enterara de que soy Aiko. Noburo y ella terminan casados, ¿no?

Yuki se rió por lo bajo de la salida de su amante. Tal vez había sido de manera inconsciente, pero sí, los protagonistas terminaban juntos y felices, como en cada libro desde que Shuichi había aparecido en su vida. Antes solían ser negros, oscuros y con finales desdichados. Ahora predominaban los finales felices, lo que, extrañamente, no decepcionaba a sus lectores.

- Baka – murmuró mientras revolvía el pelo rosado.

Shuichi le miraba embelesado, porque no era muy frecuente ver al escritor sonreir, mucho menos reíse por algo. Se puso de puntillas para rozar con sus labios los del rubio, que se inclinó un poco para recibirle, intentando compensar la diferencia de alturas. Cuando Shu sintió la cálida tibieza de la lengua de Yuki abriéndose paso entre sus labios para rozar su propia lengua notó como su corazón de desvocaba, su pulso se aceleraba y un gemido involuntario surgía de todo él para ser recogido por su amante.

Yuki dejó que una de sus manos viajara hasta la nuca de Shuichi mientras que la otra escapaba a su cintura para presionar el pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo como la añoranza de esas dos semanas le pasaba factura. Necesitaba tenerle en ese instante, saber que seguía siendo suyo.

Shuichi había empezado a desabotonarle la camisa a tientas, pues el beso aún no se había roto, y gimió sonoramente cuando los labios ardientes de Yuki abandonaron los suyos para recorrer su cuello, lamiéndolo, besándolo, saboreándolo.

- Yukiiii...

El escritor sonrió contra la suave piel. Le encantaba ese sonido golpeando sus oídos, así como adoraba notar su respiración jadeante y el tacto de esos deditos que apenas rozaban su abdomen. Con una larga lamida, Yuki volvió hasta sus labios para regalarle un corto beso.

- Vamos al dormitorio – dijo, aunque no era una proposición, sino más bien una declaración de intenciones, porque inesperadamente el cantante se sintió elevado y se encontró cargado en brazos por su amante.

- Yuki... – murmuró totalmente derretido, aunque la sorpresa aún seguía presente en sus ojos. El escritor nunca había hecho algo así, nunca le había llevado en brazos hasta la cama ni tampoco le había mirado con tanto deseo como ahora. Shu entrelazó los brazos por detrás de su cuello para sujetarse, anque era perfectamente consciente de que Yuki no le dejaría caer - ¿Me has echado de menos? – preguntó mimoso, mordisqueando ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Ni un solo instante – mintió el escritor con total naturalidad. Shu se rió.

- No es verdad – dijo, juguetón. Yuki iba a rebatirle, pero Shu capturó sus labios es el momento más inoportuno, pues el escritor casi se llevó por delante la mesita del café por no mirar por donde iba.

- ¡Fuici, gue noz madamoz! – intentó decir, aunque con su lengua enredada con la de su amante debía ser bastante difícil pronunciar correctamente.

- Mmmm – fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrosa, que profundizó aún más el beso.

Así que resignado a no poder llegar hasta la cómoda cama que compartían, Yuki dejó caer a Shu en el sillón del comedor con muy poca cortesía.

- ¡Itte!

- Vamos, no te quejes, si has caído en blando – se burló el escritor. Shuichi le miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero cualquier cosa que fuera a decir se vio interrumpida por el timbre del teléfono.

Yuki miró el aparato con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Le dijiste que volvía hoy? – preguntó acusadoramente.

- Se puso de un pesado... – se justificó el chico, recibiendo una dura mirada de su amante -. Pero le mentí con la hora.

- Eso está claro, si no hubiera llamado en cuanto hubiera puesto un pie en la casa – murmuró Yuki agriamente.

A todo esto, el teléfono seguía sonando.

- No lo cojas – pidió Shu, con vocecita lastimera.

Yuki hizo un gesto de fatidio.

- Seguro que si no lo cojo se presenta aquí en diez minutos.

Pero no se movió del sitio. Miró a Shuichi con media sonrisa.

- ¿Y si le dices que duermo?

- No lo creerá, se supone que acabas de llegar – dijo el cantante fastidiado.

- ¿Y si le dices que me estoy bañando?

- Vendría con una toalla – murmuró Shu molesto. Yuki, que no entendió a qué venía su comentario, le miró con una ceja alzada y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se dirigió al teléfono, que no dejaría de sonar hasta ser descolgado.

- Hola, Thoma – saludó.

- ¿Por qué no contestabas? Creí que te había pasado algo. Menudo susto – dijo su cuñado al otro lado de la línea en un tono optimista. Yuki pensó que era increíble que pudiera percibir cómo el rubio estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba.

- Le estaba metiendo mano a Shu – dijo secamente el novelista, dejando al otro estupefacto -. Compréndelo, han sido dos semanas sin sexo.

Shuichi, al oírle, tuvo que morder un cojín para no soltar una carcajada. Yuki parecía que no se daba cuenta, pero para el cantante era bastante evidente (desde que Hiro se lo había hecho ver, claro) que Thoma no estaba nada contento con que su cuñado compartiese su vida con otro que no fuera él y por eso se estaba metiendo siempre en su relación. En el fondo Shu sabía que debía de tenerle lástima porque Yuki nunca se fijaría en él hiciera lo que hiciera y esa debía ser una situación horrible, pero si no se la tenía era porque Seguchi Thoma era un cabrón retorcido que había intentado separarles un montón de veces. Así que sin poder reprimirse el pelirrosa se acercó a su amante todo lo que pudo para escuchar la respuesta del presidente de NG.

- Oh... claro, claro, lo entiendo – se oyó la voz de Thoma como un poco forzada

"Uy, como le jode", pensó Shuichi satisfecho casi colgándose del cuello de Yuki para oír mejor.

- Siento mucho molestar...

"¡Una mierda lo sientes!" se dijo el cantante, apoyando el oído conta el auricular, para extrañeza del escritor.

- ... pero sólo quería saber qué tal había ido tu viaje...

- Jijiji.. ay, Shu, quita, que me haces cosquillas – dijo molesto Yuki alejándose un poco de su amante. El pelo rosa le había rozado el cuello produciéndole un molesto cosquilleo.

Thoma, al otro lado de la línea, había enmudecido al escuchar su risa.

- Y tengo algo muy importante que comentarte – improvisó al parecer, pues pareció decirlo demasiado abruptamente.

Shu se puso alerta como un gato. Yuki alzó una ceja, intrigado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Er... bueno, es que es un poco delicado... – dijo Thoma sin saber qué más decir. Yuki miró a Shuichi con cara de no comprender lo que ocurría.

- Esto... ¿tan importante es?

- ¡Si! ¡Es muy importante!

- ¿Y no puede esperar a mañana? Tengo un asunto pendiente – dijo el escritor con un deje de fastidio. No tenía ganas ningunas de pasarse horas al teléfono hablando con su cuñado cuando podía estar retozando con su Shu-chan.

- Pues no – dijo Thoma bastante cortante. A él también se la había pasado, al parecer, la misma imagen por la mente y no le había gustado nada.

- Bueno, pues espera, voy al teléfono del despacho, al menos para estar sentado – dijo Yuki con irritación. Colgó el teléfono con poca delicadeza y le dedicó un gesto de fastidio al cantante –. Parece que es importante – dijo agriamente, y se encaminó hacia el despacho a pasos grandes y molestos.

Shuichi lo miró un segundo mordiéndose el labio.

- ¡Maldito Thoma! – murmuró casi a punto de llorar, presa de la frustración y los celos – ¡Con lo cariñoso que está hoy Yuki! (Nota: Yuki cariñoso = no le ha sacado a patadas de la casa)

Tuvo ganas de encontrar un mazo muy grande para descargarlo repetidas veces sobre la cabeza rubia con sombrero de su jefe. Oh, pero Shuichi a veces puede ser muy cruel, sobre todo si se le fastidia un plan con su chico. Una idea maliciosa le cruzó por la cabeza haciéndole sonreír malignamente y cerró su mano en un puño jurando venganza de manera teatral.

- ¡Te arrepentirás de meterte entre MI Yuki y yo! ¡Te voy a demostrar quien puede más! ¡Jajaja, Seguchi vas a sufir! – se rió en la sala vacía antes de darse cuenta de que estaba solo y nadie podía escuchar sus feroces amenazas - Jo, esto lo tengo que repetir algún día cuando tenga público, ¡con lo chulo que me ha quedado! – murmuró para sí mismo con una sonrisa bobalicona.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Vale, ya estoy, ¿qué es eso tan importante? – se oyó la voz de Yuki por el auricular.

Thoma se sonrió reclinándose contra el respaldo de su cómoda silla de oficina. Si mantenía a Eiri el tiempo suficiente al teléfono, ese molesto cantante terminaría durmiéndose y no tendría que ver su estúpida sonrisita "post-coital" al día siguiente. O mejor, puede que el rubio se pusiese de mal humor y acabasen peleándose. Sería una gozada ver a Shindo llegar todo lloroso mañana berreando que su Yuki le había hecho dormir en el sillón.

Solo que...

Solo que no tenía nada importante que decirle. Pero Thoma improvisaba bastante bien, y se buscó un tema como el que no quiere la cosa.

- Es Mika, la noto muy extraña últimamente – dijo en tono fingidamente compungido.

Yuki resopló.

- ¿Y a mí que vienes a contarme?

Bueno, Thoma ya sabía del carácter de su cuñado, ¿pero no se pensaba interesar ni un poquito por su hermana?

- Verás, últimamente sale mucho y llega muy tarde a casa. Ha empezado a beber más de lo normal... – en realidad Thoma no estaba mintiendo, era algo que llevaba ocurriendo desde que se casaron, pero Eiri no lo sabía.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? – preguntó exasperado el escritor. En su opinión su hermana ya era mayorcita para hacer lo que le diera la gana.

- Creo que tiene un amante – dijo Thoma con voz rota.

Yuki se quedó de piedra.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – preguntó extrañado.

Thoma casi se calló de la silla por su indiferencia. ¿Es que no le preocupaba nada una posible crisis matrimonial? Aunque estaban lejos de estar de crisis porque lo del amante Thoma lo sabía desde hacía milenios y nunca le había importado un carajo, es más, el también tenía sus aventurillas por ahí. Lo que en realidad le molestaba era que Eiri no pareciese darle importancia a su supuesto estado de ánimo, pues se estaba esforzando mucho para darle un toque de desesperación a su voz.

- ¿Podrías hablar con ella? – pidió lastimeramente.

- Pues no – contestó el escritor con sequedad -. Ella puede hacer lo que le de la gana, no tengo por qué ir a decirle nada. Además, si tú no la dejas satisfecha y tiene que buscarse diversión en otra parte es tu problema, no mío ¿sabes?

Thoma hizo un puchero ante esa contestación.

- ¡Sí que la dejo satisfecha! ¡Soy genial en la cama, y cuando quieras te lo demuestro! – gritó exasperado. Se quedó mudo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho – Esto... quería decir...

- Lo que sea – dijo Eiri con desgana -. Mira, si lo que quieres es un consejo hazle un poco más de caso a mi hermana, que por lo que sé te pasas el día en la discográfica y ella se aburre como una ostra y no creo que...

Yuki interrumpió la conversación cuando escuchó unos timidos toques en la puerta. Sin necesidad de que dijese nada, Shuichi apareció en el umbral cargando un cojín entre los brazos y con su discman en una mano.

- Tú haz como si no estuviera, Yuki – dijo con una gran sonrisa, para a continuación acercarse a él y tirar el cojín a sus pies.

El escritor lo miró intrigado regresando su vista al cantante.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, baka? ¿No ves que sigo al teléfono?

Por toda respuesta Shuichi le mostró su discman.

- Mira lo que he traído, así puedes seguir hablando con Thoma, que yo no me enteraré de nada.

Acto seguido se puso los auriculares y tras poner en marcha el aparato se dejó caer de rodillas en el cojín. Separó las piernas de Yuki ante la perplejidad de éste y sin ningún pudor le desbrochó los pantalones con rapidez.

- ¿Pero qué...?

- Tú relájate – recomendó el pelirrosa con una sonrisita pícara manipulando el cinturón.

El escritor pensó que le habían cambiado el amante. Shuichi no habría hecho algo parecido sin ruborizarse hasta las orejas y ahí estaba ahora, tan campante, escarbando entre sus boxers para buscar...

- Aaaaahhhh – gimió el escritor cuando Shu lo encontró.

Thoma, que al otro lado de la línea no se había perdido una palabra, se alarmó un poco con el gemido de su cuñado tomándolo por un signo de dolor.

- ¡Eiri-san! ¿Estás bien?

- Ooohhh, síiiii.... – contestó el escritor, que se tuvo que agarrar a los brazos de la silla para no caerse de ésta de la impresión. Se echó hacia atrás, recostando la cabeza en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos mientras una sonrisa se extendía por sus labios.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó su cuñado desconfiadamente.

- Mmmm-hmmm... estoy en la gloria... – suspiró Yuki sin ser muy consciente de lo que decía.

Thoma entonces se empezó a hacer una idea muy aproximada de lo que estaba sucediendo en el estudio del escritor y no le gustó nada.

- ¿Qué me decías de Mika? – preguntó, intentando traer a la realidad al escritor y que éste dejase de prestarle atención a lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo Shindo.

- ....¿Mmmm?...aaaahhhh...¿A quien le im...po...oooohhh...orta? – logró decir Eiri entrecortadamente -...Ya... ya hablaremos otro día...aaaahhhhh.

El ruido del auricular al caer al suelo acompañó a Thoma en su rabieta silenciosa, porque sabía que los gemidos de placer de su cuñado solo podría escucharlos de esta manera.

Yuki se pasó una mano por los ojos intentando centrarse. Se inclinó hacia delante encontrándose con la erótica imagen de su amante satisfaciéndole y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas tiró de uno de los auriculares que taponaban sus oídos. Shuichi le miró confundido sin parar con lo que estaba haciendo.

- Ven aquí – logró decir el escritor tirando de él para que subiese a su regazo.

Shu no se hizo de rogar, pero se demoró un momento en deshacerse del discman y de sus pantaloncitos antes de poner una rodilla a cada lado de sus caderas y sentarse en sus piernas. Yuki besó con ansias sus labios enrojecidos logrando por fin que el chico se ruborizase.

- Yu...Yuki... ¿crees que la silla aguantará? La última vez crujió mucho... – preguntó con preocupación.

El escritor solo le contestó con un "hmmm" que podía haber significado cualquier cosa antes de quitarle la camiseta y arrojarla a un lado.

Thoma, que aún no había colgado porque estaba demasiado fascinado con los gemidos de su fantasía sexual, dio fe de que, por los chirridos, parecía que la silla estaba a punto de derrumbarse por la inusitada actividad que se veía forzada a soportar. El presidente de NG se mordió los nudillos con coraje sintiendo una extraña rabia por esa silla a la vez que se le revolvía el estómago escuchando al escandaloso Shuichi sollozando el nombre de su amante con placer. Thoma colgó el teléfono con más violencia de la que merecía el aparato mientras lágrimas de frustración bañaban su rostro y se contenía a duras penas de no hacer una pataleta al más puro estilo Ryuichi.

- Tengo que hacer algo con esto – decidió.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Yuki aspiró lentamente el humo de su cigarrillo haciendo caso omiso de la mirada molesta de Shu, a quien no le gustaba nada que fumase.

- ¿Cuándo has aprendido a hacer eso? Que yo sepa cuando me marché no eras tan bueno – preguntó intrigado recostando la cabeza contra el borde de la bañera y dejando que el agua caliente relajase sus músculos.

Shuichi, sentado en el lado contrario, se entretenía en jugar con los dedos de sus pies, haciéndole respingar de cuando en cuando al hacerle cosquillas con la esponja. El chico sonrió entre avergonzado y orgulloso por haber complacido a su amante.

- He estado practicando – dijo con inocencia, sin percatarse de la mirada helada que le envió el escritor.

- ¿Cómo que "practicando"? – preguntó éste con un inicio de enojo, apartando su pie con brusquedad de las manitas delicadas de su amante - ¿Con quien has estado practicando eso?

Shuichi le miró confundido.

- Yo solo – confesó.

Yuki le miró incrédulo, preguntándose si su amante podía llegar a ser mucho más elástico de lo que había supuesto. Deshechando la idea con un movimiento de cabeza decidió aclarar posibles confusiones.

- ¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo? Ya sabes, cuando me has... – no hizo falta que terminase la frase, posiblemente porque simplemente con señalar su regazo Shuichi había comprendido perfectamente, a juzgar por el furioso rubor de sus mejillas.

- Sí, he practicado mucho para que te gustase. Llené el congelador de polos, y menos mal que no estamos grabando ningún tema ahora porque tengo un dolor de garganta... – ante la sonrisa de inocencia del chico, Yuki parpadeó incrédulo.

- ¿Helados? ¿Has practicado con... helados?

Shu le miró extrañado.

- Pues claro, ¿de qué otra manera se puede prac...? ¡OH! – se ruborizó aún más si cabe y sus ojos se abrieron enormes al comprender lo que seguramente había pensado su amante - ¿Pero cómo puedes creer que yo haría algo así? – soltó ofendidísimo, tirándole la esponja mientras Yuki se reía de él.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan baka? – preguntó el escritor muerto de risa.

Shuichi tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que se estaba riendo de verdad, a carcajadas, y aunque se riese de él no podía enojarse, pues era bastante infrecuente verle reír, mucho menos de una manera tan expontánea. Se quedó mirándole con embeleso hasta que el rubio le tendió la mano.

- Baka ven aquí, anda, te frotaré la espalda.

Shu no se hizo de rogar, moviéndose entre el agua para colocarse entre las piernas de su amante, recargando la espalda contra el pecho de él, con el corazón palpitándole muy fuerte. Yuki le besó el cuello haciendole estremecer entero mientras le pasaba la esponja por los hombros.

- Yuki... – suspiró el pelirrosa cerrando los ojos y relajándose contra su cuerpo.

No sabía qué le ocurría al escritor para estar tan cariñoso con él, pero desde luego pensaba disfrutarlo al máximo todo lo que durase.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

****

ALGUNAS ACLARACIONES:

No, Yuki no está enfermo, aunque os cueste creerlo sólo está siendo amable.

Contrario a lo que pueda parecer Thoma es un personaje que me encanta pero no he podido resistirme a joderle un poquito ..

Los nombres de los personajes los he sacado del anime, por eso el Eiri Yuki del manga en español es Yuki Eiri, que suena muchísimo mejor, ¿verdad?

Si estás leyendo eso ¿quiere decir que te has leído TODO el capítulo? Jo, que paciencia... Pues muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y seguir teniendo el ánimo suficiente para leerte estas chorradas.

Gracias y Besitos mil!!!


	3. La Entrevista, La Silla, El Sexo Y II

****

Hola!!!!

Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en publicar, pero tengo un horario que es un asco y no me deja mucho tiempo libre.

También siento mucho que esto se esté convirtiendo en algo tan largo, cuando no tenía intención de que fuera así. Se supone que todo esto iba a ser solo un capítulo y si hay suerte se quedará en tres (aunque tengo la sospecha de que seguirá creciendo y creciendo y creciendo...) y eso que quería hacer más cosas bajo este título que hablar de Shu y Yuki, pero bueno, mejor dejaré de divagar y me dedicaré a responder a los revs que tan amablemente me habéis dejado.

Miki. Jejeje. Me alegro de que te esté gustando aunque sea un porquito, y Yuki lo intenta aunque le está costando un poquito... jooo, pobre Tohma! Con lo bien que me cae! Besitos y gracias por el mensaje.

**_jakito yui ishida_****_, jejeje, creo que "adorar" es un poco exagerado, pero entiendo el punto. Supuestamente iba a ser mas "sin trama" aún, pero se estira como un chicle masticado (pues vaya una comparación) pero me alegro de que te esté gustando. Besitos mil y gracias por escribirme._**

**_kinyoubi_****_, bueno, pronto no ha sido, pero aquí está al fin! Oyes porbre Tohma, ¿por qué a todos os gusta hacerle daño? Bueno, yo le hago sufrir un poquitito... pero más que nada es por su bien. Gracias por dejarme tu opinión, besitos!_**

**_nat-chan07_****_, aquí tienes más Yuki en plan raro... digo... cariñoso, a Shu haciendo de... Shu y a Tohma no siendo del todo maltratado pero sí un poquitito puteadillo. Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y haberme dejado mensaje, besitos mil!_**

**_Grissey Key_****_, si, definitivamente estabas desvariando, porque eso de que teencanteteencanteteencanteeeee es un poco raro, ¡pero si prácticamente no ha pasado nada! Pues me alegro de que no se te hiciese largo, aunque aún así he tenido que volver a partirlo porque se alargaba demasiado (¿cuándo aprenderé a ir directa al grano???) Muchas gracias por hacerme saber tu opinión, me alegra de que te esté gustando y espero que no te decepcione demasiado este cap. Besitos mil!_**

Y gracias a todos los que aún tenéis el ánimo suficiente para leer este tercer capítulo (os merecéis un premio, de verdad!) y no me importa que no me dejéis review, me basta con saber que alguien lo lee, aunque me han emocionado mucho los mensajes que he recibido, gracias!!!

LA ENTREVISTA, LA SILLA, EL SEXO Y SEGUCHI THOMA (II parte)

Shuichi se despertó esa mañana con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y se desperezó lentamente, notando con un poco de frustración que Yuki ya no estaba a su lado en la cama. En esas dos semanas de ausencia había echado muchísimo de menos encontrarlo allí al abrir los ojos, era la mejor manera de empezar el día que podría imaginar. Sonriendo tontamente recordó la noche anterior mientras se abrazaba al lado de la almohada que correspondía al escritor, hundiendo la nariz en ella para captar su aroma.

En realidad no se terminaba de creer su buena suerte. Después del larguisimo baño que habían compartido (con ración de sexo incluída) Yuki había encargado la cena a su restaurante favorito y después de devorarla habían visto una película romántica abrazados en el sillón. Al terminar la cinta Shuichi estaba medio dormido, aunque no tanto para no darse cuenta cuando el escritor lo cargó en brazos y lo llevó al dormitorio que compartían, arropándolo con cuidado antes de acostarse a su lado y dejar una mano, como el que no quiere la cosa, apoyada en su cintura. El chico había temido que las palpitaciones de su corazón alertaran a su amante de que no estaba dormido y se enfadase con él por hacer que le cargase igualmente. Pero Yuki estaba tan cansado que se durmió enseguida y el cantante pudo dedicarse a uno de sus hobbies favoritos, acurrucarse contra su cuerpo usando su pecho como almohada para escuchar el tranquilo ritmo de su corazón.

Shu se estiró como un gatito satisfecho, renuente a levantarse todavía e intentando aguzar el oido por si Yuki hacía algún ruido en la casa, aunque todo estaba muy silencioso.

"¿Dónde estará?" pensó mientras bostezaba perezosamente. En realidad no tenía muchas ganas de verle, no fuera a ser que el buen humor del día anterior se hubiera disipado y empezase la mañana recriminándole por cualquier tontería, o peor aún, ignorándole. Habían sido tan pocos los momentos en los que Yuki se había mostrado cariñoso con él a lo largo de su relación que Shuichi temía que lo de ayer no hubiese sido más que algo aíslado y que hoy volvería a ser tan frío y huraño como tenía por costumbre. Ahora no podría soportarlo después de haber experimentado su parte dulce.

Pero por otra parte se moría de ganas de abrazarse a él, repirar su aroma, besarle, oír su voz... Suspiró ensimismado.

- Ojalá no tuviera que ir a trabajar – lloriqueó volviéndose hacia el reloj. Al ver la hora casi colapsó del susto - ¡Qué tarde es! ¡K me mata! – casi gritó, histérico. Se levantó de un salto, casi acabando de morros en el suelo por enredarse los pies con la sábana y abrió el armario para sacar un par de pantalones, ya que no sabía dónde había podido dejar los del día anterior (N/A una pista, mira en el despacho). Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había una nota pegada al armario con cinta adhesiva. Intrigado la despegó para leer la estilizada letra de su amante.

"Baka:

Vuelve a la cama, hoy no vas a trabajar. He llamado a Thoma para decirle que no te encuentras bien. He salido a hacer unas cosas, traeré el desayuno. Vuelve a dormirte, te despertaré cuando llegue.

Yuki"

A pesar de lo fría que era la nota a Shuichi se le iluminaron los ojitos de felicidad.

- ¡¡¡KYYYAAAA!!! ¡Voy a pasar el día con Yukiiii! ¡Y me va a traer algo rico de desayuno! ¡¡¡Qué feliz que soyyyy!!!

Cuando el escritor entró a la habitación diez minutos después se lo encontró saltando en la cama como un crío de cinco años.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – preguntó con su tono de voz habitual (seco tirando a irritado) haciendo que el pelirrosa perdiera pie en medio de un espectacular salto y terminase dando con el culo en el suelo.

Se asomó por encima del colchón mirando al rubio con ojitos lagrimosos.

- Yukiiiii...

El aludido suspiró cansado.

- Ya, ya, ya... – poniendo los ojos en blanco se dejó caer sentado en la cama a su lado y le revolvió el pelo con una mano mientras que en la otra sostenía un cigarrillo a medio fumar – Pobrecito, pobrecito – dijo con voz monótona.

Shuchi, que ya sólo con el roce de su mano casi se puso a ronronear como un gatito, saltó encima de él antes de poder contenerse.

- ¡Yukiiii!

- Vaya, veo que no te has hecho mucho daño – comentó Yuki para nada sorprendido, con el cuerpo de su amante encima.

Shu alzó una ceja intrigado desde su refugio entre la camisa del escritor. Vaya, así que le estaba consolando por el golpe. Qué cosas, Shuichi creía que era por su fría actitud. Sea como fuere se alegraba mucho de que se preocupase aunque fuese un poquitito por él. Se restregó mimoso contra la tela de la camisa con una sonrisa boba.

- ¿Vamos a pasar el día juntos? – preguntó melosamente.

Yuki expulsó el humo de sus pulmones mirando al techo abstraído y acariciando erráticamente el pelo rosado de su amante.

- Hmmmm – fue todo lo que dijo.

- ¡KYAAAA! – Shuichi apretó aún más su abrazo, emocionado, haciendo que al escritor se le acabase la poca paciencia que tenía. Se levantó bruscamente haciendo a un lado al cantante con muy poca delicadeza.

- Vamos a desayunar.

El enfurruñamiento que Shu pudiera haber sentido por ser rechazado de esa manera se le escapó por las orejas ante la idea de un desayuno. Se levantó de un salto y fue trotando tras su amante hasta la cocina, de buen humor.

- Seguro que Hiro y Suguru están muy enfadados conmigo por no haber ido hoy a trabajar – comentó con una gran sonrisa que demostraba lo mucho que le preocupaban sus compañeros -. Y a K no le habrá hecho nada de gracia tampoco, jijiji.

- Shuichi

- ¿Sí? – el chico de pelo rosado miró expectante a su pareja, que a pesar de que se había girado hacia él estaba mirando el suelo con una actitud un tanto extraña – Yuki, ¿estás bien? – preguntó el cantante preocupado acercándose a él. El escritor suspiró pesadamente, como tomando una decisión y le miró muy seriamente.

- No quiero que grites, llores, rías, saltes, corras o te abraces a mí como si te fuera la vida en ello.

Shuichi parpadeo genuínamente confuso.

- ¿Nani?

Yuki carraspeó un poco.

- Hay algo para ti en el comedor – farfulló dándole la espalda para ocultarle su sonrojo.

Al chico se le iluminaron los ojillos.

- ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Me has traído algo?!

- ¿Qué te he dicho? No quiero que me montes un espectáculo, ¿estamos?

Shuichi sonrió de oreja a oreja sin importarle para nada el tonito molesto de su amante. A sus pies les faltó tiempo para salir corriendo hacia el comedor, donde encontró un paquete encima de la mesita del café con un primoroso lazo rojo en lo alto.

Shu se quedó mirándolo embelesado, arrodillándose en el suelo para tener el regalo a la altura de sus ojos. Estaba tan emocionado que le temblaban las manos.

Yuki, que había intentado por todos los medios resistirse a ello, no había podido evitar seguirle con sigilo y espiar sus reacciones desde la puerta del comedor. Se quedó estupefacto cuando vio que el chico abrazaba el regalo con mimo, como si se tratase de un peluche, y no parecía dispuesto a abrirlo todavía. Pensó que no estaba acostumbrado a que le regalase cosas y eso tendría que solucionarlo de alguna manera, porque esas reacciones no eran nada normales, más bien resultaban un poco bochornosas.

Con infinito cuidado, Shuichi volvió a dejar el paquete encima de la mesa y procedió a soltar el lazo con dos deditos. Se tomó su tiempo en despegar el celo de los lados para poder quitar el envoltorio plateado. Yuki estaba que arañaba el marco de la puerta. Estaba a un paso de abrir el regalo él mismo para que su amante se dejase de tonterías, pero prefería mirarle "a escondidas" y ver si le gustaba lo que le había comprado.

Shuichi tardó una eternidad en terminar de librarse del papel, que parecía gustarle mucho (Yuki estaba seguro de que lo conservaría hasta el fin de los tiempos solo porque era de algo que él le había regalado) y sacó con mucho cuidado la tapa de la caja. Cualquiera diría que estaba tratando con explosivos plásticos, desde luego ese chico tenía un serio problema exagerando las cosas.

Sin embargo no hubo ninguna reacción por su parte cuando vio lo que había dentro de la caja. Yuki, desde donde se encontraba, no podía ver su rostro, porque lo tenía inclinado hacia el regalo, pero empezó a sentirse algo inquieto muy a su pesar. ¿Y si no le gustaba?

El chico avanzó un dedo para tocar la tela casi con temor reverente. Soltó un suspirito incrédulo. El único indicio que tuvo Yuki de que estaba emocionado fue cuando empezó a frotarse los ojos con los puños, como haría un niño. Parecía intentar reprimir los sollozos, tal vez porque él había dicho que no quería que montase una escenita.

- ¿Qué pasa, baka? ¿No te gusta? – preguntó avanzando unos pasos. Estaba un poco preocupado por su reacción -. La podemos cambiar, si quieres.

- Yukiiii... – gimió el cantante mirándole con ojitos llorosos – Lo siento, no quería llorar, pero es que es... ¡¡¡Es tan preciooooosaaaaa!!!

- Shuchi, no es para tanto – dijo el escritor cortante -. Sólo es una bata.

- ¡¡¡Es maravillosa!!! – sollozó el chico intentando reprimirse sin conseguirlo.

La verdad es que bonita era. Y cara también, saltaba a simpre vista. Era una bata de seda blanca con bordados hechos a mano de pájaros cantores y notas músicales. Predominaban los tonos rosas y violetas, haciendo juego con los ojos y el pelo del cantante. Era demasiada casualidad que Yuki hubiera encontrado algo que le fuera tan bien tanto por los colores como por las notas musicales. Era muchísimo más problable que el escritor la hubiese mandado confeccionar especialmente para él y eso, además de costar una pequeña fortuna por la calidad de la prenda y los bordados, era un claro indicio de que había pensado en él. Considerar eso hizo que Shuichi gimotease aún más fuerte, aunque intentó meterse un puño en la boca para que Yuki no le regañase por el ruido.

- Déja de hacer un drama, ¿quieres? – dijo el escritor disgustado –. Mejor pruébatela, a ver cómo te queda.

Shuichi le miró con un dedo en la boca, indeciso, con los ojos aún húmedos.

- ¿Y si la estropeo? Mejor la dejamos en la caja.

Yuki no se pudo contener de pegarle una colleja.

- ¡No te la he comprado para que se quede en la caja! ¡Pontela ahora mismo!

Shuichi le miró con un pucherito sobándose el golpe, pero sacó la prenda de la caja cogiéndola con dos deditos, como si temiese romperla. Suspiró maravillado al verla entera.

- Es demasiado bonita para mí – dijo con humildad.

Yuki se marchó refunfuñando a la cocina a terminar de hacer el café. Le exasperaba la actitud reverente de su amante por el regalo, ¡coño que sólo era una bata!, ¡ni que le hubiera regalado el santo grial! Aunque Yuki tenía la firme sospecha de que el chico actuaría exactamente igual si le regalase un paquete de chicles.

- ¿No puedo darte ni un abracito? – dijo la vocecilla de Shuichi desde la puerta de la cocina minutos después. Yuki se giró hacia él molesto para contestarle y se quedó con la boca abierta. Por fin se había puesto la bata, aunque se había quitado todo lo demás y lo único que le cubría era la seda blanca y un suave rubor rosa en sus mejillas. El escritor pensó que nunca había visto nada más bonito en su vida, claro que se lo calló con eficacia.

- Bueno, uno pequeño – refunfuñó aparentando estar molesto pero sin dejar de mirar de reojo el cuerpecito que mostraba la bata descuidadamente abierta.

Shuichi dio un gritito de alegría y se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, cubriéndole de besos que Yuki fingía que le eran indiferentes. Claro que el cantante sabía muy bien que si realmente a su amante le molestaran sus atenciones haría ya rato que lo hubiera apartado. Así que, viendo que no era rechazado, Shuichi se puso de puntillas para tomar sus labios con un beso apasionado. Tan apasionado que Yuki casi perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse demasiado cerca de la encimera donde aún se hacía el café. En pocos segundos un olor a quemado invadía el lugar y Shuichi golpeaba el trasero de su amante con una espumadera intentando apagar las llamas.

- Ya... esto... ya está – dijo Shu intentado espantar un poco el humo que aún salía de los pantalones, ahora completamente arruinados – Ummm, Yuki, ¿estás enfadado? – preguntó con cautela el chico al ver que el rubio no reaccionaba. Estaba inclinado hacia delante, con la cabeza entre los brazos, apoyado sobre la mesa de la cocina. Shuchi no podía ver su cara pero intuía que debía estar más que molesto por lo ocurrido, por eso se preocupó muchisimo al ver cómo sus hombros de agitaban - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? – preguntó casi con pánico, temiendo que estuviera herido. El que no le contestara y pareciera estar llorando era muy preocupante. En esto Yuki echó la cabeza hacia atrás y de su boca salió:

- ¡¡¡JUAJUAJUAJUA!!!

Shuichi se quedó estático, no asimilando demasiado bien el que Yuki se estuviera riendo con ganas cuando tenía que estar echándole por la puerta. Miró la espumadera que seguía en su mano como preguntándose si no le habría dado demasiado fuerte después de todo.

El rubio se incorporó para sujetarse el estómago aún muerto de risa. Y ésta pareció aumentar al ver la pinta de desconcierto del cantante. Le señaló con un dedo mientras se revolcaba por la mesa presa de las carcajadas.

A Shu se le llenaron los ojitos de lágrimas por el comportamiento tan poco propio de su Yuki. Que fuera amable ya era toda una sorpresa, pero esto... esto era demasiado. Le habían hecho un lavado de cerebro, le había raptado un extraterrestre y había ocupado su lugar, era Tatsuha teñido, era un malvado plan de Thoma para deshacerse de él, estaba en una cámara oculta, en una dimensión paralela o teniendo un pesadilla muy surrealista, pero ¡ese no era el Yuki de siempre! ¡Tal vez la constante combinación de pastillas y cerveza le había afectado definitivamente al cerebro!

Al considerar todas estas posibilidades y encontrar la última como más probable, Shuichi rompió a llorar con fuerza. Por un momento se mezclaron sus ruidosos berreos con las carcajadas medio histéricas de su amante formando una escandalosa combinación. Vamos, que los vecinos estarían contentos. Pronto Yuki se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba el pelirrosa y su risa se fue apagando, se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y se acercó al chico para abrazarlo.

Ante esta protectora muestra de cariño Shuchi lloró más fuerte aún, casi rompiéndole los tímpanos.

- Baka, ¿qué te pasa ahora?

- ¡Es-estas muy-y ra-aro! – logró decir entre hipidos agarando puñados de su camisa –. No te-te has enfa-fadado ni me-me has dicho que-que me vaya ni na-nada.

Yuki lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Querías que me enfadara?

- Buuuhhh – fue todo lo que pudo decir Shu, mirándole con los ojos imitando las cascadas del Niágara y el moquillo colgando.

- Ya veo, si no me enfado contigo, te grito y te echo de casa no eres feliz, ¿no? – preguntó el rubio mortalmente serio. Cogió a Shuichi por una muñeca y lo arrastró hasta la entrada -. Venga, vamos, si te doy con la puerta en las narices tal vez dejes de llorar.

No pudo seguir avanzando porque Shuichi se había agarrado con los dientes al marco de la puerta del salón.

- ¿No querías que te echara? – preguntó el escritor con sorpresa fingida.

Shuichi negó con la cabecita y solo se soltó del marco para abrazarse a él llorando.

- Baka, si no dejas de llorar me enfadaré de verdad – resopló Yuki sin devolverle el abrazo.

Al chico le costó aún un rato calmarse lo suficiente para preguntarle si estaba bien.

- Síiii, estoy bien – dijo el escritor con impaciencia, acariciando el escandaloso pelo -. Tengo el culo un poco resentido por los golpes, pero al menos no se me ha chamuscado.

- Gomen, no quería pegarte tan fuerte, pero las llamas... – se disculpó Shuichi bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

- Bueno, las apagaste ¿no? – dijo Yuki con poco humor, un poco cansado ya de la situación. A Shuichi, por alguna misteriosa razón, le apareció una sonrisita en el rostro. Yuki temió conocer el motivo.

- Ne, Yuki, ¡te he salvado la vida! – dijo el cantante empezando a emocionarse - ¡Soy tu héroe!

El escritor se frotó el puente de la nariz con los dedos temiendo mucho la llegada de una de esas maravillosas migrañas que su amante le proporcionaba cada cierto tiempo. Se obligó a contar hasta diez en silencio para intentar relajarse, escuchando de fondo la charlatina del pelirosa sobre su heróica intervención para rescatarle del fuego que le tenía amenazado. Escuchándolo cualquiera pensaría que era uno de los protagonistas de "El coloso en llamas".

- En primer lugar, ha sido por tu culpa que se me prendieran los pantalones – recordó el rubio, lo que hizo que Shuichi esbozase una sonrisita comprometida y suspendiese su monólogo de bombero al instante -. Y en segundo, como sigas con eso conseguirás que de verdad te plante en la calle.

El abrazo en torno a su cintura se estrechó un tanto.

- ¡Me portaré bien! – se apresuró a prometer el cantante ansiosamente con tonito lastimero. Y para desviar la conversación, no fuera a ser que la cosas se pusiese fea (con Yuki nunca se sabía) se alejó un poquito de él para sonreirle con cara de niño bueno y proponer: - Vamos a desayunar, ¿vale? Haré otra vez café.

El escritor aún pensó que debería agradecerle al chico que no se le hubiera ocurrido la idea de lanzarle el café encima para apagarle las llamas. Eso le hubiera dejado escaldado por una buena temporada, bastante irritable y, sin duda, con pocas probabilidades de tener sexo por tiempo indefinido. Temió que le volviese a dar un ataque de risa con imaginarse la situación (aunque de haberse dado en la realidad no le hubiera hecho ni puta gracia), era una de esas cosas que solo podían pasar si Shuichi estaba por medio.

Desayunaron con tranquilidad, sin ningún nuevo extraño incidente que les afectase, aparte del lloriqueo de Shuichi cuando casi se le calló en su bata nueva el trozo de pastel de chocolate que estaba devorando. Eso terminó con Shu vestido de nuevo y Yuki fastidiado por no tener tan buena visión como antes.

- Estaba muy rico, Yuki – sonrió Shuichi un rato después con toda la cara manchada de chocolate. El escritor, aún impactado, le observaba con su café a medias mientras el chico cazaba migajas de su plato con un dedito y se lo llevaba a la boca satisfecho.

Había comprado un pastel de cinco raciones, lo que en un principio le había parecido excesivo para ellos dos, pero Shuichi se había tragado cuatro y media y se había quedado tan ancho. Y aún miraba con ansias el pedacito que Yuki había cogido para sí. Y luego no engordaba un gramo, increíble.

- Ehh, ¿te lo vas a comer, Yuki? – preguntó Shu como el que no quiere la cosa mirando de reojo su plato. Yuki frunció el ceño.

- ¿Es que no has tenido aún bastante? Un dia de estos te va a dar un ataque con tanta porquería como comes. No me extrañaría nada que tuveras el azúcar por las nubes, y el colesterol – le dijo molesto por su hábitos alimenticios. Bueno, vale, el pastel lo había llevado él, pero no esperaba que se lo zampase todo sin pestañear.

Shuichi le miró con carita triste por debajo de sus pestañas y se quedó calladito un momento. Lo único que se oía en la cocina era el tintineo de la cucharilla de Yuki contra la taza mientras revolvía lo que quedaba de café pensando que tal vez se había pasado un poco con el chico.

- Yuki... ¿estás molesto conmigo? – preguntó el cantante con una vocecita lastimera mirando la mesa.

- No, baka, no estoy molesto – suspiró el escritor, desarmado por su actitud desvalida. Shuichi levantó la cabeza y le brindó una sonrisa esplendorosa.

- Entonces... ¿me puedo comer tu trozo de pastel?

Dos segundos después se sobaba la cabeza con lagrimitas en los ojos.

- ¡Itte! ¡Eso dolió, Yuki!

El escritor solo le gruñó de vuelta y salió de la cocina sin recoger nada.

Shuichi, vigilando la puerta, se acercó el plato sin terminar de Yuki y cogió la cucharilla con toda la intención de acabar con ese pedacito de pastel. No podía desperdiciarlo y necesitaba un consuelo después de la colleja que su amante le había dado.

- Malo Yuki – lloriqueó entre cucharada y cuacharada.

Yuki, mientras tanto, había huído hasta el comedor para poder respirar un poco. Se dejó caer en el sillón, estirándose cuan largo era y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo con actitud derrotada.

- ¿Y yo he echado esto de menos? – se cuestionó con seriedad a la par que encendía un cigarrillo buscando poder calmar sus nervios.

Cuando había decidido ser amable y cariñoso con Shuichi no había tenido en cuenta el carácter de su amante, que en muchas ocasiones le sacaba de quicio con sus chiquilladas.

Expulsó el humo con un hondo suspiro y sonrió para sí mismo."Claro que lo has echado de menos, estúpido" se dijo mientras evocaba la carita de Shu-chan manchada de chocolate con aquella sonrisa satisfecha. "Le has añorado tanto que hasta vas a..."

- ¡Yukiii!

Shuichi interrumpió sus pensamientos sentándose sobre sus rodillas como si nada hubiera ocurrido minutos antes.

- ¿Vamos a salir a algún lado? – preguntó ilusionado.

- Baka, tienes la cara llena de chocolate – le dijo Yuki seriamente, aplastando el resto del cigarro en el cenicero. Seguidamente cogió el mentón de Shuichi con firmeza y lo acercó para lamer sus labios.

Shuichi se sonrojó un tanto por el comportamiento de su amante, pero no se quejó. Lejos de eso, abrió un poco la boca para que Yuki pudiese explorarla con su lengua, pero ésta se quedó lamiendo sus labios con dedicación por unos momentos, después se desplazó hasta su mejilla, limpiando los restos de chocolate, seguidamente la barbilla y tras dejarla limpia se entretuvo en su otra mejilla. El recorrido lo terminó volviendo de nuevo a sus labios y hundiendose en ellos una y otra vez, haciendo que el pelirrosa suspirase extasiado, se abrazase al cuello del escritor buscando profundizar el contacto y se prometiese a sí mismo no volver a utilizar nunca una servilleta.

Las manos de Yuki se habían desplazado hasta su cintura, acariciándola levemente antes de iniciar su marcha subiendo por su espalda, por debajo de la camiseta. Shuichi gimió, tal y como Yuki esperaba que hiciera, cuando sus dedos desviaron el rumbo y capturaron uno de sus pezones, acariciándolo apenas por debajo de la tela. Shu se acomodó mejor sobre el escritor, moviéndose sobre su regazo de manera totalmente intencionada, buscando rozar su incipiente erección con la suya propia, desabotonando la camisa con lentitud torturante sin abandonar el contacto de sus lenguas, que se lamían la una a la otra sin inhibiciones.

Yuki retuvo un sonoro gemido por el movimiento de su amante, escuchando el del chico cuando sus durezas hicieron contacto.

- Así que quieres guerra, ¿eh? – murmuró Yuki entre lamida y lamida a su lengua.

A Shuichi le pasaron totalmente desapercibidas sus palabras, tal vez porque estaba más atento a las manos que habían empezado a desabrochar sus pantaloncitos, pero éstas se detuvieron abruptamente y se desplazaron hasta su trasero para presionarle hacia delante. Al rozarse más bruscamente con el cuerpo del escritor a Shuichi le invadió una oleada de placer tan intensa que se su espalda se arqueó involuntariamente, teniendo que sostenerse de la camisa de Yuki para no derrumbarse. Yuki tuvo una reacción similar, aunque más controlada, gimiendo ahogadamente y clavando los dedos con descuido en las caderas de su amante. Cuando se dio cuenta se detuvo maldiciéndose interiormente. Ahora seguro que quedarían marcas y con la poca ropa que usaba se le verían enseguida. No tuvo tiempo de preocuparse demasiado por ello, pues Shu se recuperó rápidamente y con un jadeo atacó su boca con una fiereza que pocas veces demostraba.

Yuki, más que excitado por su reacción, no tardó en tumbarlo sobre el sillón para violarlo allí mismo si hacía falta. Mientras sus manos desabrochaban el pantaloncito con eficiencia su lengua lamía ese ombliguito que tanto le gustaba saborear, haciendo que Shuichi enviara su nombre a las alturas. De verdad que no había sonido que más le gustase que ese. Había veces que Yuki pensaba que si Shu-chan se limitara a gemir en sus canciones en lugar de cantar sería récord mundial de ventas. Pero, por otro lado, se moriría de celos si alguien más le escuchaba gemir así... bueno, alguien más a parte de los vecinos, por supuesto, que más de una vez se habían quejado de lo delgadas que eran las paredes de la casa... aunque no es que la paredes fuesen el problema, sino más bien su escandaloso amante, que gemía, gritaba, y recitaba su nombre con un tono de súplica que se asemejaba a una plegaria por su vida.

Justo y como estaba haciendo en ese momento, modulando los "Yuki" que salían de su garganta de un millón de maneras distintas mientras él le torturaba rozando su erección por encima de la tela sin intención de atenderla todavía. Shuichi, presa de la frustración, se retorcía bajo él con los dedos enredados en su pelo, dándole pequeños tironcitos para tratar de hacerle obedecer su voluntad y rozando como al descuido su nuca, enviándole ligeros escalofríos columna abajo.

- ¡Yuki, por favor! – lloriqueó, haciendo sonreír al escritor contra su ombligo. Decidió no ser tan bastardo y complacerle un poquito.

El sonido del teléfono le distrajo un poco, pero se olvidó de él, pasando los dedos sobre la piel desnuda que había dejado al descubierto la cremallera del pantalón. Notó a su amante tensarse con el segundo timbrazo.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Como sea Seguchi! – gruñó el chico incorporándose sobre sus codos. Yuki siguió a lo suyo, sin hacer caso a lo que sucedía a su alrededor – Yuki, ¿no vas a contestar? – consiguió gemir el chico, notando como los largos dedos del escritor se perdían bajo la tela, rozando su erección.

- Puse el contestador esta mañana – sonrió Yuki, mirándolo con malicia.

Y era cierto porque segundos después, entre los gemidos de Shuichi porque no fuese malo con él, se escuchó saltar el contestador.

"Yuki-san, siento tener que molestarle" dijo la voz de la supervisora editorial. Yuki, para frustración de Shuichi, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirar el teléfono desconcertado. La mujer parecía un poco extraña, como si se temiese una bronca por su parte ". Se ha adelantado la publicación de la entrevista que le hicieron ayer. Aunque estaba prevista para la semana que viene ha salido publicada hoy... y..."

Yuki se impacientó un poco. Sabía que eso no era todo, porque no le importaba lo más mínimo cuando se publicase la dichosa entrevista y que se hubiera adelantado no merecía una llamada de su supervisora

"... bueno, el caso es que... está también involucrado Shindo-san... pensé que era mejor que lo supieran ya que no estaba previsto que saliera..."

Yuki ni siquiera escuchó el resto del mensaje. Se levantó bruscamente y procedió a abonotanse de nuevo la camisa ante la mirada incrédula de su amante.

- ¿Yuki? – gimoteó.

- Voy a comprar una de esas dichosas revistas, a ver que sucede. Mizuki no hubiera llamado si no lo considerase importante – rezongó el escritor, que aunque no tenía muchas ganas de suspender sus placenteras actividades estaba lo bastante preocupado para decidir posponerlas.

- Pero a mí no me importa esa estrevista... – dijo Shuichi enfurruñado.

Yuki ni siquiera le contestó. Solo le miró de soslayo, como no creyéndose su afirmación. Se arregló un poco la ropa, se pasó los dedos por el pelo y cogió su cartera, llaves y zapatos para salir de la casa.

Shuichi se quedó de rodillas en el sillón, con los pantalones medio bajados, haciendo pucheros.

- Va a ser que este sillón de mala suerte – decidió dándole un resentido golpe al respaldo.

- Sí, claro, enfermo – dijo Hiro con una media sonrisa, mientras toqueteaba las clavijas de su guitarra, tensando una cuerda -. Apuesto lo que quieras a que no sale hoy de la cama y no precisamente porque se encuentre mal.

Suguru, que seguiría siendo un mojigato hasta que alguien le diese un buen repaso de una vez, enrojeció hasta las orejas y metió la nariz entre medias de sus partituras para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Sakano tenía su habitual ataque de nervios en un rincón, parecía estar golpeándose repetidas veces la cabeza contra una pared, pero nadie le estaba prestando atención. K, al contrario de todas las predicciones, estaba de muy buen humor.

- Ahora que Yuki-san ha vuelto tendrá más energía – sonrió.

- O menos, depende de lo activo que venga Yuki-san – se rió Hiro, logrando que Suguru conectase los cascos a su teclado con la intención de aislarse del mundo. K lo observó divertido y después de volvió hacia Sakano.

- ¿Y qué le pasa ahora a ese? – preguntó extrañado.

- Ni idea – dijo Hiro encogiéndose de hombros con una tranquilidad pasmosa -. Ha llegado ya así esta mañana. Creo que ni siquiera sabe que Shuichi no va a venir...

A K le brillaron los ojos. Sacó su mágnum y se acercó a Sakano, que seguía golpeándose contra la pared como si quisiera quedarse inconsciente gimoteando algo que se parecía sospechosamente a "Shindo-kun". Al sentir el cañon de la mágnum contra su sien se lo pensó mejor y dejó de inmediato su actitud para quedarse congelado en el sitio, llorando a mares, con un hilillo de sangre bajando por su frente.

- Así me gusta – dijo K satisfecho por haberle intimidado - ¿Ocurre algo?

Sakano por toda respuesta alzó la revista que estaba sosteniendo con dos dedos, como si le quemase, y repitió una vez más "Shindo-kun" con vocecita lastimera.

K pardadeó. Volvió a parpadear. Incluso guardó su mágnum de manera casi ausente. Parpadeó una vez más y entonces cogió la revista mirando fijamente la portada sin terminar de creérselo.

En su despacho, Seguchi Tohma tenía una reacción similar, solo que sin pistola. Cogió la revista de manos de Mika y miró incrédulo la portada.

- Eiri no me dijo nada – dijo su mujer, luciendo muy satisfecha -, casi me da un ataque cuando lo vi en el puesto de revistas. ¡Casi me tuve que pegar con una mujer para conseguirla! Parece que se están vendiendo muy bien.

Tohma no lo dudaba, porque no era habitual ver una fotografía de Yuki Eiri y Shindo Shuichi juntos. De echo, la única vez que se les había visto juntos en público fue cuando Eiri declaró que eran amantes. Y esta fotografía en particular tampoco era lo que se dice normal si se tenía en cuenta que se trataba de dos hombres besándose, algo bastante escandaloso para la portada de una revista tan conservadora como aquella.

Tal vez Yuki aparecía un tanto sorprendido, Shuichi ligeramente ansioso y habían tratado de disimular que la imagen estaba ligeramente desenfocada añadiendo un idílico fondo de ensueño, pero aún así resultaba una fotografía lo suficientemente impactante a primera vista para atraer a los compradores. Y desde luego resultaba bastante impactante para Tohma, que ya después de lo de la tarde anterior andaba un poco alteradillo.

El titular, que pecaba de poco imaginativo, rezaba "La historia más romántica de Yuki Eiri" y sevía para revoverle aún más las tripas al presidente de NG. Aún así, con naúseas atacándole indiscriminadamente y todo, sonrió a Mika aparentando estar contento.

- Parece que les van bien las cosas, ¿eh? – comentó por decir algo. Mika le sonrió de vuelta, sentada sobre su escritorio de manera que sus espectaculares piernas enfundadas en una cortísima minifalda su lucían en todo su esplendor. En otra ocasión Tohma hubiera admirado activamente esas piernas, pero ahora no podía despegar los ojos de la revista, pasando las páginas rápidamente hasta llegar al extenso articulo sobre su cuñado y su amante, coronado con unas cuantas fotos más.

- Oh, esta me encanta, ¡se ven tan tiernos! – comentó Mika señalando una de ellas con una de sus cuidadas uñas rojas.

En la foto Shindo miraba con evidente embeleso al escritor, quien sorpresivamente tenía una mano enredada entre los mechones rosados, devolviendole la mirada con la misma intensidad. Tohma pensó que vomitaría allí mismo o que la acidez en su estómago acabaría con él. La sonrisita calmada que siempre lo acompañaba se había congelado en su rostro y sus oídos zumbaban, sin dejar que pudiese escuchar nada de lo que Mika le estaba contando, aunque podía suponer perfectamente de qué se trataba.

Por cómo le relucían los ojos a su esposa deducía que estaba más que feliz con aquella entrevista y que se la habría leído de cabo a rabo casi en el puesto de revistas donde la había comprado. Siempre se había preocupado mucho por su hermano menor, y aún más desde que éste les dio a todos lo sorpresa de estar viviendo con un cantante hiperactivo capaz de crisparle los nervios a cualquiera. Y Eiri no tenía un carácter paciente o amable, precistamente. Pero así y todo habían aguantado, superando por mucho las cuentas que todos habían echado sobre esa relación. En realidad era más que sorprendente que fuesen capaces de aguantarse el uno al otro y por muchas peleas sonadas que tuviesen entre ellos siempre volvían a reconciliarse.

Ahora Tohma entendía por qué.

Porque Eiri no se habría dejado tomar esas fotografías ni muerto con ninguna otra persona.

Porque nunca nadie le había visto con esa expresión ensimismada que mostraba en esa imagen estática.

Porque realmente parecía feliz por estar ahí sentado con ese irritante y extravagante muchacho.

Porque (se le encogió el estómago bruscamente al comprenderlo) Eiri estaba, por primera vez en su vida, enamorado.

Si Mika no hubiera estado ahí se le habrían llenado los ojos de lágrimas.

"Ahora ya no puedo hacer nada" pensó Tohma con tristeza, mirando una vez más la imagen de ese crío y su cuñado poco más que adorándose en silencio. "Si es feliz ya no me queda hacer nada".

Ignorando a Mika, que seguía hablando como si realmente creyera que él la estaba escuchando, tomó el teléfono y marcó una serie de números.

- Anulalo todo – fue lo único que dijo. Cuando colgó se quedó mirando el auricular como perdido, casi sin atreverse del todo a soltarlo. Pensó que de no haber visto esa revista Eiri habría sufrido mucho al final del día y se sintió más que angustiado.

"Solo quería protegerle y casi le hago más daño del que podría soportar" se dijo mirando una vez más la expresion medio sonriente del rubio escritor. Una sonrisa reticente, invisible casi para todo aquel que no le conociera, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, mirando con nostalgia la imagen, recordando cuando un Eiri jovencito era capaz de esbozar una completa y reluciente sonrisa verdadera. Le hubiera gustado haber sido él quien rescatase esa sonrisa para traerla de vuelta a sus labios y se moría de celos pensando que había sido ese crío el que lo había logrado.

- Tohma, llevas media hora mirando esa foto, ¿algo está mal? – preguntó Mika preocupada, viendo la seriedad de su esposo. Este, al darse cuenta de su actitud, volvió a sonreir con esa expresión tan suya y contestó casi al instante.

- Es esa silla de tu hermano. Tiene que ser muy incómoda y como pasa tantas horas ahí sentado escribiendo... ¿no crees que estaría mejor con una silla como la mía?

Mika le sonrió de vuelta con un poco de tristeza, aceptando por buenas sus palabras y prometiendo encargarse de todo. Tohma pareció ir a replicar un momento y después asintió fingiéndose complacido.

- Dile que es un regalo de nuestra parte – dijo con fingida animación.

Eso la dejó perpleja, porque sería la primera vez en seis años que él no se ocupaba de todo lo que ocurría en la vida de Eiri, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

¿Sería que al fin estaba decidido a olvidarle?

---------------------------

__

Bueno, ahora un par de notitas...

- Thoma, Tohma, Tôma, Touma??? En realidad creo que ha quedado bastante claro que no sé como se escribe su nombre. En la serie lo ponen cada vez de una manera, en el manga spanish se escribe Tôma, en los fics cada cual lo escribe como le cuadra y el los ovas... ¡no sé como se escribe porque los he dejado!!!! Creo recordar en la presentación sale el nombre del personaje al lado de su imagen, pero no me di cuenta de mirarlo hasta que era demasiado tarde y hasta que no me lo devuelvan me quedaré con la duda, buaaaaa!!!

- Bata o Yukata? En esto tengo cierta duda, porque según una amiga debería ser Yukata, pero tengo entendido que es más bien un kimono ligero que una bata de andar por casa, que es a lo que me refiero, así que lo dejé como bata. En realidad yo tengo una roja con un dragón en la espalda (ya está un poco deshilachado el pobre) y me hizo ilusión que Shu tuviera una (llamadme rara)

- Editora, supervisora editorial o Mizuki? Según el manga (o al menos los dos números publicados hasta ahora, ¿alguien sabe si ya salió el tercero de una buena vez???) en lugar de ser una editora es una supervisora editorial y se llama Mizuki, así que aunque en el capítulo anterior no lo sabía en este sí y por eso lo corrijo nn.

Y eso es todo amigos, a la proxima, más. Gracias por leerme, besitos mil!!!!


	4. La Entrevista, La Silla, El Sexo Y III

****

Hola!

Sé que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto, pero como no me gustaba demasiado como me estaba quedando pues como que no me daban ánimos de seguir escribiendo. Afortunadamente ya he terminado con este capítulo, así que podremos pasar a cosas distintas y también a otros personajes (mi primera intención con este fic no es contar toda una historia, sino unas cuantas distintas y variadas) Bueno, no me voy a enrollar más, contestación a los revs.

Jakito, bueno, aquí hay lemmon aunque no me ha quedado demasiado bien. Supongo que no estaba muy inspirada que digamos, SNIF. Besitos mil.

Diora Whiten, me alegro que te esté gustando. La entrevista no es para tanto,en realidad, así que no pasará nada grave. Soy de España, y el manga lo edita Glénat (edicionesglenat.es) van por el 5º tomo. Supongo que en fnac.es podrás encargarlo por correo si te interesa mucho leerlo en español, yo te lo scanearía, pero no tengo scaner . Besitos mil!

nat-chan07, yo creo que Yuki es más sensible de lo que se muestra y Shuichi por supuesto que es un grandísimo hentai! En realida creo que el más fuerte de los dos es Shu, aunque se pase el día lloriqueando por los rincones. Beistos mil.

Anniky, me alegro de que te guste. Gracias por el mensaje, besitos mil.

lunawood, oyes que yo no tengo la culpa de nada! Es solo que la historia está muy bien y por eso engancha aunque me alegro de haberte picado la curiosidad lo sificiente para que Gravi gane una fan más, jejeje. Bueno, eso de que Tohma captó la idea... lo dejo a la imaginación de cualquiera. Sabe que no tiene que ser tan extramista, pero de ahí a que se resigne no se yo... Besitos mil.

Anniky, otra fan más pál saco! Muajajaja. Me alegro mucho de que decidieses buscar esta serie, porque de verdad que merece la pena, y sí, continúo con la historia. Gracias por tu mensaje. Besitos mil.

Bueno, esta es la tercera parte de "La entrevista, la silla...". El próximo capítulo ya no tendrá nada que ver con la dichosa silla.

Espero que no os desagrade demasiado. Besitos mil a todos!

LA ENTREVISTA, LA SILLA, EL SEXO Y SEGUCHI THOMA (III parte)

Tuvo que firmarle la revista a la kiosquera antes de que le dejase marchar. Por supuesto, también tuvo que soportar los repetitivos halagos sobre su aspecto y el de su amante en las dichosas fotografías que aún no había podido ni ojear, pero ya solo la portada le había impactado bastante.

- Se la he reservado expresamente – había dicho la mujer muy sonriente – A estas alturas no tiene que quedar ni una en la ciudad, he tenido que llamar para que me trajeran más.

Antes de marcharse había comprado un gran paquete de golosinas para asombro de la mujer, que nunca en su vida le había vendido otra cosa que no fuera tabaco.

Cuando llegó al apartamento abrió la puerta casi sin mirar, pues estaba bastante entretenido desenviolviendo el papel de una piruleta en forma de corazón que se le estaba resistiendo, así que le pasó desapercibido del todo el intento de seducción de cierto cantante con el pelo rosa chicle, que se había apoyado en la pared con aspecto insinuante y muy ligero de ropa.

Shuichi observó frustrado como su Yuki pasaba de largo ignorándole y soltaba su carga en la mesa enzarzado aún con la dichosa golosina. Shuichi se acercó a él con ojos llameantes para sorprenderse seguidamente de sus acciones.

- Joder, si esto es para niños ¿cómo puede ser tan difícil de abrir? – masculló el escritor tironeando del envoltorio con evidente mala leche. Shuichi casi se rió por su rostro enfurruñado. Con delicadeza le quitó la piruleta con dos dedos, sorprendiendo a su amante que no sabía que estaba tan cerca, la desenvolvió y se la ofreció de nuevo. En esos momentos daba la extraña impresión de que él era el más maduro de los dos.

Eiri se metió la piruleta en la boca visiblemente complacido sin echarle ni siquiera una mirada de reojo a Shu, que se había tomado la molestia de volver a ponerse la batita para él.

¿Has visto? Salimos en la portada – le dijo el rubio indiferente. Y siguió indiferente aún cuando Shuichi procedió a lamerle la oreja – Mmm, estamos desenfocados – dijo críticamente.

¡Yukiii¡Hazme caso!

- Pero si te hago caso – dijo Yuki ausentemente, al parecer ajeno a que tenía a un cantante colgado de su cuello mirándole con ojitos molestos – Mira, en esta salimos bastante bien.

¡Yuki, no intentes distraerme¡No siempre va a ser solo cuando tú quieras! Esta vez quiero yo y nada de lo que digas... ¡Uy, que guapo que sales! – se sorpendió al echar un vistacito, quitándole la revista a su perplejo amante.

Pasó las páginas mirando embelesado la imagen de los dos impresa a todo color, sonrojándose ligeramente al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez, desde aquella declaración pública tan expontánea, que aparecían juntos en los medios de comunicación.

Al llegar a la imagen en la que se miraban en silencio Shuichi estudió muy atentamente cada uno de los rasgos del escritor, emocionándose por la expresión que mostraban.

- Oh, Yuuukiiii – suspiró enternecido.

¿Qué? – preguntó el aludido a su espalda. Shuichi se sonrojó un poco más al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de que estaba allí.

¿Sabes una cosa¡Voy a plastificar esta foto y la pegaremos en la puerta de la nevera para poder verla todos los días! – dijo emocionado abrazando la revista contra su pecho. No se amilanó ante la cara de horror de su amante, pero frunció el ceño al percatarse de algo ¿Por qué no tenemos más fotos juntos? Hacemos muy buena pareja...

Yuki gruño algo inentendible, signo más que evidente de que no sabía qué contestar, y le quitó de nuevo la revista a Shuichi para sentarse tranquilamente en el sillón a leerla.

¡La estaba viendo yo! – se quejó molesto, sentándose bien pegadito al escritor para poder ver también las fotos. Claro que entre lo sexy que salía Yuki en las fotos, lo cerca de él que estaba, lo condenadamente bien que olía y lo caliente que había dejado a Shuichi, el cantante pronto perdió interés en la revista y se dedicó a toquetear a su chico tímidamente, empezando por pasar los brazos alrededor de su cintura y darle pequeños besitos en el cuello y la mandíbula.

- Shu, ahora no – dijo Yuki indiferente sin apartar los ojos del artículo que había empezado a leer, quitándose la piruleta de la boca un momento para hablar mejor.

- Pero Yukiiiiii... – se quejó con un puchero.

- Espérate a que termine.

¡Ja! Para cuando tú termines yo tambíen habré terminado – rezongó cruzándose de brazos en actitud molesta.

Yuki le miró de reojo por encima de la revista, reprimió una sonrisa al verle todo enfurruñado y alargó una mano como el que no quiere la cosa para introducirla entre los pliegues de la batita de su amante.

Shuichi reaccionó exageradamente, como siempre hacía bajo su toque, aunque Yuki tuvo que aceptar que el chico estaba bastante excitado. Un simple roce bastó para que el cantante se acurrucara a su lado y le lamiese la oreja necesitadamente.

- Aaaahhh, Yukiiiii... – gimió entrecortadamente. Yuki jugueteó a rozarle distraídamente con las puntas de los dedos, sin llegar a tocarle nunca realmente. Sus caricias eran como plumas, y eso no hacía más que frustrar y excitar a Shuichi a un tiempo -. No seas malo – pidió besándole la mandíbula.

Yuki recuperó su mano para pasar la página de la revista y seguir leyendo, lo que hizo que Shu le mirase de mala manera.

¡Yu... Aaaahhhh! – esta vez el reclamo murió en sus labios, pues Yuki había asido firmemente su erección y empezaba a masajearla expertamente, haciendo al cantante retorcerse sobre el sillón – Yuuuukiiiiii...

¡Hum¿Cuándo dijiste eso de que "nos enamoramos a primera vista"? – preguntó molesto el escritor, sin tener en cuenta el estado de su amante, sonrojado hasta el extremo, sudoroso y suplicante - No recuerdo haberlo oído ¿Y de donde lo has sacado en todo caso?

¿Queee...? – preguntó Shu entre nubes de placer. Al ver la mirada dorada sobre él trató de centrarse, aunque era algo difícil pues la hábil mano del escritor seguía activa sobre su miembro -. Sssiii, puede que lo dijera... aaaahhhh... de todas maneras es... es la verdaaaaaahhhhh.

Eso no pareció agradar demasiado al rubio, que aumentó el ritmo de la fricción mientras recalcaba las cosas.

- Mira, baka, puede que en tu caso sea cierto porque soy indiscutiblemente atractivo¿pero quién demonios te ha dicho que estoy enamorado de ti?

El cuerpo de Shuichi se arqueó buscando más contacto con su mano mientras el chico prácticamente ronroneaba de placer.

- Aaaaahhh, Yuki bésame¡por favor Yuki!

El escritor esbozó una sonrisa maligna al ver los gestos desesperados de su amante, que se sujetaba de la tela del sillón como podía y apenas era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Dios, le encantaba verle así.

- Creo que no te lo mereces – dijo malvadamente, haciendo que el chico abriese los ojitos suplicantes y tratase de incorporarse para robarle un beso.

Yuki mandó la revista a tomar por saco y se inclinó sobre él haciéndolo tumbar completamente sobre el sillón. Shuichi se retorcía y gemía descontroladamente, con los labios mojados y rojos, las mejillas coloradas, la frente sudorosa y el cuerpo tan tenso como un cable.

- Yuki te necesito – gimoteó desesperadamente, a lo que el escritor respondió tomando sus labios en un beso profundo a la vez que aumentaba sus caricias sobre el hinchado miembro haciendo explotar al chico en su mano con un gemido que acalló su boca.

Shuichi respiraba agitadamente contra sus labios, no queriendo romper aún el beso y sujetando a su amante por la camisa para que no se alejara de él. Pero Yuki se alejó de todas maneras y le pasó la piruleta por los labios para que Shuichi le diese unos insinuantes lametones como premio. Volvió a besarle, más ligeramente, esperando a que la respiración del chico se normalizase.

- Tú me quieres, yo sé que me quieres – logró decir el cantante cuando se calmó un poco, retirándose el pelo rosa de la sudada frente y ofreciéndole una sonrisa confiada al escritor -. Aunque nunca me lo hayas dicho, no me hace falta que lo hagas. Lo sé.

Yuki miró desconcertado a su amante, enrojeciendo bastante en el proceso. Desvió la mirada, tosió un poco y dijo cortante:

- Baka, te imaginas cosas.

Se levantó del sillón casi de un salto para recuperar la revista y encerrarse en su estudio a cal y canto. Shuichi le vio reaccionar con un poquito de melancolía en sus ojos violetas, pero no tardó demasiado en ponerse en pie sobre sus temblorosas piernas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde se limpió el manchado estómago con un paño mojado lo mejor que pudo. Cerrando la bata descuidadamente sobre su cuerpo se acercó a la puerta del despacho con timidez.

- Yukiiii – llamó a la vez que tocaba ligeramente con los nudillos. No le llegó ninguna respuesta desde dentro -. Lo siento Yuki, pero sé que es la verdad. Si no me quisieras no seguiría aquí¿verdad? Me habrías echado hace tiempo – apoyó la cabecita contra la puerta – Yuuukiiiiii – llamó lastimeramente -. Tienes que quererme. Soy un baka ruidoso, molesto y malo en la cama, si no me quieres ¿por qué me soportas? – empezó a sollozar ahogadamente, presa de una gran angustia ante sus propias palabras y la falta de reacción de su amante.

Se escurrió hasta el suelo, donde se sentó rodeándose las piernas con los brazos y posando la cabeza en las rodillas. Lloró un ratito, lastimeramente, y decidió intentar otra cosa. Apoyó el oído contra la puerta, intentando captar algún sonido del interior.

- Muy bien. Me odias¿vale? Me odias muchísimo – sollozo -. Tienes razón, me imagino cosas¡soy un baka! Perdóname Yuki.

Sorpendentemente, la puerta se abrió y Shuichi, aún en el suelo, miró lastimeramente la alta figura de su rubio amante.

- Vas a coger frío ahí sentado – dijo el escritor algo indeciso, obteniendo una sonrisa boba por parte del cantante.

¡Has salido a buscarme! – dijo embelesado, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta para ponerse en pie.

El rubio, sonrojado, le miró con dureza.

¿Pero qué dices? Es que no he sacado mi portátil y lo necesito para trabajar – se excusó. Seguidamente, esquivando al cantante, fue hasta la habitación que compartían, donde había dejado el equipaje a medio deshacer y sacó una cartera acolchada del armario que estaba visiblemente vacía.

Shuichi, que le había seguido con carita de desilusión y en silencio, se dio cuenta enseguida y observó confuso como su amante, algo desconcertado, se hacía el distraído y se encaminaba de nuevo al despacho con la cartera en la mano. Shuichi volvió a seguirle y se asomó por la puerta antes de que el otro pudiera cerrarla.

¡Me has mentido! – acusó enfurruñado, señalándole con el dedo -. Mira tu ordenador está ahí encima¡no has salido a buscarlo!

Miró atentamente a su amante con el ceño fruncido esperando una explicación, pero Yuki se limitó a mirarle desafiante y encender un cigarrillo con toda la altivez que era capaz de reunir después de haber hecho el ridículo de esa manera.

- Yuki – dijo Shuichi cambiando su expresión por una que solo podía considerarse como desalentada -. ¿Por qué te portas así conmigo? – vocecita lastimera y unos enormes ojazos acuosos ¡Ya no sé que hacer para que estés contento¡No te entiendo! – llegados a este punto había vuelto a empezar a llorar, y al escritor le picaban los dedos por acercarse y estrecharle entre sus brazos para consolarle ¡Si no me hablas yo no sé lo que está mal!

Enterró la cara entre las manos para llorar desconsoladamente, con los mechones rosas cayendo desmañados sobre sus deditos temblorosos.

Yuki, sin resistirse a esa imagen, dejó el cigarro a medio fumar en el cenicero, se acercó reticentemente y rodeó el frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, haciendo que Shu se refugiase desconsolado en su pecho.

- Soy yo el que está mal – pudo susurrar al fin, haciendo que su amante se apretase más contra él – Yo lo intento¿vale, lo intento, pero... – se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándose en un gesto de frustración - . Es difícil...

- Yuki¿tú me odias? – preguntó el cantante, su voz ahogada por la tela empapada de la camisa azul del escritor.

- No, no te odio – dijo Yuki acariciando esta vez esos imposibles mechones rosas.

¿Y me quieres? – no se pudo resistir a preguntar Shu, tensándose involuntariamente ante la posible respuesta. Yuki también se tensó, podía notarlo, pero el cantante se pegó aún más a él, si eso era posible, como intentando darle confianza.

Yuki suspiró, le frotó la espalda a Shuichi y puso los labios contra su pelo. Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para tratar de contestar a la pregunta, pero algo dentro de él se resistía tenazmente a que la palabra escapase de su boca.

- Es posible – dijo finalmente con aire derrotado, preguntándose si eso era realmente una contestación.

Shuichi se relajó visiblemente dentro del apretado abrazo.

- Eso no está mal – dijo algo más alegre -. No es un "sí", pero tampoco un "no"¿verdad?

Levantó la cara para mirarle con una sonrisa temerosa. Yuki le acarició distraídamente una de sus sonrosadas y húmedas mejillas haciendo que entrecerrase los ojos con mimo.

- No, no es un "no" – confirmó.

- Entonces está bien – dijo el chico sonriendo contento.

Yuki le miró un instante, viéndose reflejado en esos ojos amatista y pensando en cómo podía conformarse con tan poco. ¿Cómo podía resistir Shuichi a su lado con lo poco que le daba? No era amable con él, no era atento, solía gritarle, solía ignorarle y le hacía llorar con bastante frecuencia. Sabía que el chico no merecía esa clase de trato, sobre todo cuando solo trataba de hacerle feliz, tal como dijo antes.

- Shu-chan – susurró, evitando sus ojos, que ahora se habían fijado en él de manera solemne. Solo le llamaba así cuando tenía algo importante que decirle, y habitualmente solía hacerlo por teléfono. Nunca le había llamado así estando cara a cara, así que era bastante lógico que los latidos del corazón del cantante se desvocasen por un momento -. Tú... – suspiro -... tú me haces feliz – terminó confesando el escritor, volviendo sus ojos dorados hacia él.

Shuichi aspiró aire impresionado, reteniéndolo después para tratar de controlar un sollozo de felicidad. Su amante nunca le había dicho algo parecido, y posiblemente le había costado muchísimo hacerlo, así que le miró con ternura por un momento, para grabar esa expresión de su rostro en su memoria y se acercó hasta sus labios para besarlos con adoración.

- Tú también me haces feliz, mi Yuki – dijo entre besos, ahogadamente, mientras lloraba sin poder contenerse.

El escritor lamió sus lágrimas, pasando a la vez las manos por el interior de la bata, acariciando la delicada cintura del chico, que se pegó más a él suspirando. La prenda no tardó demasiado tiempo en caer al suelo para que el rubio tuviese mejor acceso al cuerpecito de su amante, quien se dedicó entusiasta a la tarea de desbrocharle la camisa mientras era conducido casi a tientas hasta la silla. Eiri terminó de quitarse la camisa de los brazos a la vez que Shuichi desbrochaba el cinturón del pantalón sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Los pantalones cayeron al suelo y el escritor los pateó lejos, inclinándose sobre el cantante para trazar un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su ombligo. El chico gimió por la fricción de los dedos del rubio recorriendo su columna hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Las empujó hacia delante para tener mejor acceso al vientre del cantante con los labios, haciéndolo arquearse y hundiendo las manos en el pelo de su amante, dando ligeros tironcitos para hacerle desistir de su idea.

Eiri levantó la vista hacia él con una sonrisa sesgada.

¿No quieres? – preguntó seductoramente.

Shuichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse y negó con la cabeza mordiéndose sin fuerza el labio inferior.

- Quiero ser tuyo – dijo bajito, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas coloradas. Eiri subió hasta sus labios y los tomó con pasión, hundiendo la lengua entre ellos para saborear lo que escondían.

- Ya eres mío – le hizo saber cuando sus largos dedos se abrieron paso en su interior con algo de dificultad, presionándole hacia delante, rozando su erección con la suya propia. Shuichi gimió deliciosamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y un ligero jadeo, separando las piernas para permitirle mejor acceso.

- Pues... quiero serlo más... – logró decir, mirándole por debajo de sus pestañas, viéndose incapaz de abrir los ojos ante las sensaciones que el movimiento de los dedos de Yuki en su interior le provocaban.

Al escritor le encendieron sus palabras y atacó el cuello del chico con ardor, lamiendo y chupando la suave piel mientras su dueño no podía hacer más que quedarse colgando se sus brazos, disfrutando y suplicando. Yuki dejó el cuello y besó y lamió el interior de los brazos del cantante, encontrando deliciosa aquella suave piel y moviendo sus dedos con más profundidad, añadiendo un tercero para estirar más la cálida entrada, casi sin poder resistir un momento más para penetrarle.

Shu, acalorado y gimiente, aprovechó que su amante había dejado el cuello al descubierto para lanzarse sobre él como un vampiro, dándole el mismo tratamiento que había recibido de él antes aunque ejecutado con un poco más de torpeza, dejando señales que serían muy difíciles de esconder al día siguiente, pero sin importarle esos detalles por el momento. Llegó hasta su oreja y lamió el lóbulo, introduciéndolo en la boca para que Yuki notase su calor. El rubio, como siempre, respondió con un escalofrío de excitación y Shuichi, satisfecho, mordisqueó juguetonamente su objetivo antes de dejarle ir, contento de recibir un profundo beso a cambio en el que se ahogó por una eternidad.

Eiri tembló contra sus labios cuando Shu aventuró una mano al interior de sus boxer, bastante abultados. Se separó de su amante brevemente para deshacerse de la molesta prenda con ayuda de un entusiasta pelirrosa, que hizo el amago de ponerse de rodillas para atenderle. Por mucho que el escritor disfrutase la vez anterior de sus nuevas habilidades se vio obligado a impedírselo, pues no creía poder aguantar mucho ante esa visión y estaba deseando perderse en su interior.

Shuichi hizo un gruñidito de disgusto, mirándole con un pucherito que fue borrado de su expresión en cuanto los dedos de Yuki volvieron a iniciar su movimiento. A tientas, andando hacia atrás, el rubio consiguió llegar hasta la silla y dejarse caer desmañadamente. Sacó los dedos del interior del cantante, quien protestó ruidosamente por la pérdida, y ayudó al chico a subirse sobre él, haciendo crujir la silla peligrosamente.

Shu, sentado sobre sus rodillas, le besó largamente pasando las manos por su pecho desnudo, llegando hasta su erección a la vez que Yuki le acariciaba la espalda y las caderas perladas en sudor.

- Te quiero, Yuki – gimió el chico, antes de levantarse ligeramente y, ayudado de su mano, guiar el miembro del rubio hasta su entrada.

El escritor notó como se introducía lentamente en el cantante, quien había echado la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo de dolor y placer. Una de las manos de Yuki abandonaron las caderas de Shuichi para recorrer su pecho lentamente, acariciando como de pasada uno de sus sensibles pezones, rozando su cuello y llegando hasta sus labios, donde los dedos fueron lamidos con ansias mientras los ojos violetas del chico volvían a hacer contacto con los suyos. Completamente lleno, Shuichi se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose en el hombro del escritor con una mano a la vez que la otra acariciaba la palma que rozaba su barbilla. Sacó los dedos de su boca y buscó los labios de Yuki, que lo recibieron con estusiasmo, enredando sus lenguas con desespero y haciendo escurrir un fino hilo de saliva por sus barbillas.

Yuki utilizó su otra mano para acariciar la dureza del chico, quien gimió dentro del beso y no pudo evitar moverse ligeramente, cortando la respiración del rubio por un momento. Sus bocas se separaron, ambos estaban igual de jadeantes, aunque los labios de Shuichi mostraban su habitual sonrisa de embeleso, trastocándose en un nuevo gemido cuando Eiri aumentó el ritmo de su mano.

Sin poder resistirlo más, Shuichi empezó a moverse, iniciando un suave vaivén que les hacía desear más con cada nueva envestida. Yuki le marcaba el ritmo con cada caricia a su necesitado miembro y el cantante no podía hacer más que moverse contra él, buscando más contacto, cada vez más desesperado, haciendo crujir la silla de manera siniestra pero sin importarle realmente. Llegados a un punto, era Yuki quien se movía bajo él, levantándole con sus profundas embestidas a la vez que él intentaba empalarse más. Gotitas de sudor corrian por todo su cuerpo, escurriéndose algunas de su pelo para caer audaces sobre el húmedo pecho del escritor, quien miraba embelesado al chico que se alzaba sobre él, gimiendo su nombre sin poder contenerse y suplicándole más velocidad en sus caricias.

- Yuki... yo... yo ya...

El escritor intentó reunir la saliva suficiente para contestar, a la vez que aumentaba el ritmo tanto de sus caricias sobre el hinchado miembro como de sus movimientos dentro del pequeño cuerpo.

- Déjate llevar... mi Shu-chan – consiguió decir, notando que Shuichi volvía más bruscos y urgentes sus movimientos por segundos para terminar sobre su estómago con un gran grito que fue ahogado por los labios del escritor cuando le forzó a un beso exigente, manchándole los dedos a su amante con su cálido líquido y sollozando de alivio. La mano de Eiri abandonó su posición para sujetarle por una cadera, hundiéndose más en él mientras su otra mano se aferraba a los dedos ahora laxos del cantante, que no habían soltado en todo el tiempo. Seguramente gritó su nombre en su boca, pero no fue consciente de ello mientras sujetaba el cuerpecito sobre el suyo con fuerza y seguía besándole con fiereza, acallando su suspiritos y sus propios gemidos.

Suspirando largamente relajó todo el cuerpo, casi desplomándose en la silla y abrazando a un cansado cantante que se dejó caer contra su pecho, con su cabecita contra el mentón del escritor, de tal manera que si éste quería besar su pelo solo tenía que bajar los labios hasta los mechones rosas, ahora húmedos de sudor.

Fue ese momento que la silla eligió no aguantar más y enviarlos a los dos al suelo.

Después de haber llamado al timbre por más de diez minutos, siendo totalmente ignorada, Mika decidió hacer uso de la llave que Eiri le había dado para situaciones de emergencia. Vale que eso no fuera exactamente una emergencia, pero tenía a dos transportistas de la tienda con una enorme silla de oficina esperando detrás de ella a que alguien se dignara a abrirle la puerta, y no podía simplemente dejar la silla allí en medio.

Sintiéndose algo culpable sacó del bolso la plateada llave sonriendo a los dos hombres (uno de los cuales no dejaba de mirarle descaradamente las piernas) y abrió la puerta del apartamento de su hermano. Hizo un gesto a los transportistas para que pasasen y dejasen su carga en el comedor, sintiéndose una intrusa ya solo de llegar hasta allí. A Eiri no le gustaría nada saber que alguien había estado en su casa, pero al menos dejaría allí el encargo. Se sentiría demasiado entrometida si indicase poner la silla en el despacho de su hermano.

Despidió a los hombres con un gesto de la mano y miró el cómodo asiento, grande e imponente, de piel negra, igualito al que Tohma tenía en su oficina. Esperaba que Eiri dejase atrás su orgullo y aceptase ese regalo. Sentado ahí podría escribir más cómodamente que en el tasto que tenía la indecencia de llamar "silla".

Se dirigió a la salida sin apenas echar un vistazo al apartamento, pero justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas un fuerte ruido y un grito la sobresaltaron. Salió corriendo hacia el despacho de su hermano, segura de que de ahí había surgido el estrépito y abrió la puerta de par en par.

Se quedó con la boca abierta, las mejillas coloreadas y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

¿Es... estáis bien? – consiguió preguntar desviando la mirada con rapidez.

Porque tirados en el suelo estaban su hermanito menor y su ruidoso amante, totalmente desnudos y unidos por una parte que Mika se esforzaba en borrar de su mente.

¡Mika¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Eiri sonando realmente furioso.

Ella consideró que sería mejor explicarse cuando tuvieran un poco de ropa encima, así que intentó excusarse mientras Shuichi gritaba avergonzado y trataba de esconderse detrás de un también avergonzado Eiri.

Cerró la puerta sin saber si había podido hacer algo más que tartamudear estúpidamente y, recuperándose de la impresión, empezó a reírse por lo bajo, tapándose la boca con la mano para que su hermano no la oyese. Dejó libre su risa en el comedor, a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre el sillón divertida por la estúpida y bochornosa escena que acababa de presenciar, pero notó algo pegajoso pegado a su muslo y sin realmente querer hacerlo se levantó con rapidez y miró que era.

Una piruleta a medio comer. Con forma de corazón si uno tenía imaginación para distinguir la chupeteada forma. Con un gesto de asco Mika despegó la guarrería del sillón, donde quedó una pegajosa mancha al lado de una zona húmeda de algo que no quería ni imaginar y tiró la piruleta en el cubo de la basura, cogiéndola por el palo con dos dedos.

- Desde luego... ese cantante... tiene cada cosa de crío...

¡Que vergüenza, que vergüenza, QUE VERGÜENZAAAA! – gritaba Shuichi mientras peleaba contra su bata en un desesperado intento de volver a colocarla sobre su cuerpo.

Y Yuki estaba ahí, tan tranquilo, encendiéndose un cigarro aún sentado en el suelo totalmente desnudo. Aunque tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas no parecía demasiado afectado por la situación.

- Yukiiiiii...

¿Qué? – preguntó el escritor tranquilamente con una bocanada de humo.

¿Qué pasa con tu hermana? – preguntó casi a gritos el cantante, medio histérico y avergonzado hasta el extremo.

¿Como que qué pasa?

- Pues eso... ¡nos ha visto desnudos!

¿Y qué? Tampoco es para tanto... – dijo encogiéndose de hombros de manera indiferente.

¿Cómo voy a poder mirarla ahora a la cara? – se lamentó Shuichi cubriéndose los ojos con las manos totalmente avergonzado.

- Ve y averígualo – dijo Yuki levantándose con total tranquilidad. Shu apartó la mirada cohibido. Aunque había visto a su amante innumerables veces desnudo aún no podía evitar el furioso rubor que siempre acudía a sus mejillas al mirarle, y el que estuviese muerto de vergüenza no ayudaba mucho en esta situación. Yuki se acercó a él y le le vantó la barbilla con la mano para darle un besito ligero que dejó embobado al pelirosa -. Voy a ducharme.

Y se fue.

Shu tardó un poco en procesar la información.

¿Qué te vas a duchar¿Y qué pasa con Mika?

El escritor no contestó, posiblemente porque ya estaba en el cuarto de baño abriendo la llave del agua, pero Shuichi supo que tendría que hacerle compañía a su cuñada y casi estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar de frustración.

Salió del despacho mirándose los pies descalzos, abrazándose protectoramente el cuerpo y con las mejillas ardiendo. Casi no se atrevió a levantar la vista al llegar a la sala.

- Eto... hola, Mika... – farfulló avergonzadísimo.

- Hola, Shuichi – dijo ésta de manera indiferente, encendiéndose un cigarro. Se parecía tanto a su hermano que en ocasiones Shu pensaba que estaba viendo a Yuki travestido. Sacudió la cabeza para intentar alejar ese pensamiento.

¿Te... te apetecería un té? – preguntó dirigiéndose con rapidez a la cocina casi sin esperar contestación. Le daba un poco de miedo quedarse con ella en la misma habitación, y seguro que Mika lo sabía porque le siguió hasta la cocina.

- Yu... Yuki se está duchando... ahora mismo sale – dijo Shu con una sonrisa forzada poniendo a calentar el agua. Mika asintió ausentemente mirándole de arriba abajo.

- Llevas una bata preciosa – observó¡De seda¡Y bordada a mano! – masculló más bien para sí. Shuichi sonrió un poco y no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse.

- Me la ha regalado Yuki¿no te parece maravillosa? – preguntó emocionado mirándose los bordados y tocándolos con un dedito con temor casi reverencial.

- Parece una bata de novia – opinó Mika, haciendo que Shuichi se sonrojase todavía más, le brillasen los ojos de una manera cegadora y sonriese de manera tan boba que la mujer se asustó.

Para intentar que volviese a la normalidad procuró iniciar una conversación poco peligrosa sobre su próxima gira y no fue del todo mal. Quitando que el chico aún no la miraba, estaba muerto de vergüenza y la sonrisa tontorrona todavía no desaparecía, al menos ponía atención a lo que hacía, o eso pensaba Mika hasta que casi se hechó por encima el agua hirviendo para el té.

Cuando volvieron a la sala (Mika cargando con la bandeja de las tazas porque no se fiaba mucho del chico) Shuichi vio la silla.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Oh, Tohma pensó que Eiri necesitaba una silla más cómoda – dijo Mika tratando de quitarle importancia.

Shuichi frunció el ceño.

- Qué casualidad. Se acaba de romper la otra – nada más decirlo volvió a sonrojarse intensamente y a darle una miradita de reojo a la hermana de su amante, que hizo como si no se imaginase cómo se habia roto la silla. Lo más sano era hacer como que aquello nunca había sucedido, sino la mujer tenía la impresión de que Shu cavaría un hoyo en la tierra para enterrarse y morir de vergüenza.

El chico miró criticamente en gran sillón negro desde todos los ángulos dejando bastante extrañada a Mika. Se sentó a tomar el té con una extraña expresión enfurruñada, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle el por qué. En ese momento Eiri apareció en el salón totalmente vestido, con el pelo aún mojado y encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó extrañado señalando la silla con el cigarro.

- Un regalo – sonrió Mika levantándose para darle un beso a su hermano quien, extrañamente, no rehuyó el contacto aunque no le dio uno de vuelta ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Largo, aburrido, cansado – dijo el rubio escuetamente. Mika frunció el ceño -. No me gustan esas giras promocionales. Cuando no estoy en reuniones, dando entrevistas o firmando autógrafos me tienen casi secuestrado en el hotel – refunfuñó.

¡Mi pobre Yuki! – exclamó Shuichi saltando del sillón para engancharse de su cintura. Eiri siguió fumando como si nada, como si el abrazo del chico no le restultase casi asfixiante.

Se desprendió de él con un poco de dificultad para ir a sentarse en la silla.

- Es cómoda – aceptó¿Y a qué viene esto, si puede saberse?

Mika se encogió dehombros.

- Tohma vio la entrevista... ¡Oh, la entrevista! – dijo con una gran sonrisa – no sabía que fuerais a hacer una.

- Shu no tenía que haber salido – explicó Eiri para extrañeza de su hermana, a quien nunca contaba nada – y además estaba prevista su publicación para la semana que viene.

¿Pero a qué salimos muy guapos en las fotos? – preguntó Shuichi con ansiedad infantil, sonriendo alegremente cuando Mika asintió.

- Tohma vio tu silla en esas fotos y se preguntó cómo podías escribir sentado en algo tan incómodo. Así que encargamos esta otra, que es mucho mejor para estar sentado todo el día como haces tú.

- Gracias – dijo Eiri con un asentimiento. Mika se quedó muda y miró a Shuichi como si él fuese a darle una respuesta, pero el chico miraba la silla con el ceño fruncido.

- Por cierto, Mika, tenemos que hablar – dijo el rubio seriamente. Mandó a Shuichi una mirada intensa y el chico se removió inquieto.

- Iré a darme una ducha – dijo un poco cohibido, saliendo de allí algo apesadumbrado y arrastrando los pies. Yuki le alcanzó al salir del comedor y le hizo dar la vuelta.

- Luego saldremos a comer – le dijo, dándole seguidamente un corto beso que hizo que el pelirosa recuperase la sonrisa y trotase hasta su cuarto en busca de la ropa que mejor le sentaba entre gritos de "¡Mi Yuki me lleva a comer fuera!"

Para dejar de escucharle y tener más privacidad cerró la puerta del salón.

- Ayer estuve hablando con Tohma – dijo sin más preámbulos, dejándose caer en el sillón y mirando a su hermana como con algo de reproche. Mika, intrigada, también se sentó cogiendo su taza de té para darle un corto sorbo.

¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – preguntó al ver que él no continuaba.

- Tu matrimonio no va muy bien¿verdad? – preguntó de sopetón. Mika parpadeó sorprendida. Bueno¿a qué venía eso¿Desde cuando su hermano se preocupaba por su vida?

¿Qué quieres decir¿Qué te ha dicho Tohma para que me preguntes eso?

- Me contó algunas cosas... que no me gustaron mucho – la actitud del rubio era bastante extraña, parecía incómodo con la conversación y miraba a su hermana como censurandola – Dice que sospecha que tienes un amante.

Mika casi se largó a reír¿qué Tohma sospechaba¡Pero si lo sabia a ciencia cierta!

- También dice que has empezado a beber más de lo normal – siguió Eiri algo molesto porque ella no pareciese preocupada.

- Tampoco es eso – dijo Mika encogiéndose de nuevo de hombros -. Cuando salgo de cena con mis amigas tal vez vuelva un poco contentilla, pero de ahí a emborracharme va un trecho. Además¿a qué viene esto? Tú has saltado de cama en cama durante un buen tiempo y que yo sepa has estado a un paso del coma etílico unas trescientas veces¿no crees que no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada? – preguntó medio enfadada, medio halagada por la preocupación de su hermano.

- No tengo intención de reprocharte nada – bufó Eiri molesto -. Pero si no estás bien con Tohma deberías dejarle. No tiene sentido desperdiciar tu vida al lado de alguien a quien no quieres – sentenció.

Mika frunció el ceño extrañada por sus palabras. Después miró a la puerta cerrada de la sala y sonrió.

¿Has llegado a esa conclusión por algo en concreto? – preguntó con actitud resabia.

Eiri se removió incómodo en su asiento y enrojeció un poco. Para ocultarlo cogió la taza de té más cercana de la mesa y le dio un gran sorbo. Casi lo escupió sobre su hermana al darse cuenta de que era la taza de Shu, y por lo tanto contenía tanta azúcar que solo con olerla podrían salirle caries. "Este baka" pensó mirando el turbio líquido.

- Aquí estamos hablando de ti y de tu marido – dijo algo resentido, sin volver a mirar a Mika directamente -. Piénsalo. ¿Vale la pensa estar con él?

- Sí – dijo ella rotundamente, sorprendiéndole y haciendo que la mirase, encontrando que parecía muy segura de sus palabras -. Quiero a Tohma. Le quiero mucho. Puede que él no sienta lo mismo por mí, pero nos llevamos bien, nos comprendemos y nos compenetramos. Tal vez no seamos la pareja más enamorada del mundo, pero lo llevamos adelante. No creo que pudiera compartir mi vida con otra persona.

¿Y por qué tienes un amante? – preguntó Eiri confundido.

¿Y por qué no? A él no le importa... al menos no demasiado. Y a mí no me importa que se busque sus diversiones – dijo con indiferencia, aunque no era del todo cierto. No tendría ningún amante si su esposo estuviese en casa todas las noches, no le haría falta.

- Algo tiene que importarle cuando me pidió que hablara contigo – dijo Eiri duramente. Mika le miró soprendida.

¿Eso hizo?

- Sí.

La mujer frunció el ceño confundida, aunque no tardó en llegar a la conclusión de que Tohma lo había hecho por algún motivo. Si realmente estuviese preocupado habría hablado directamente con ella. Su relación era lo suficientemente abierta para que pudiesen hablar de todo.

- Es extraño – masculló casi sin darse cuenta.

¿Tu crees? – preguntó Eiri encendiéndose un nuevo cigarro ¿Extraño por qué?

Harta del tema, Mika decidió cambiarlo de manerla radical.

- Porque le has regalado una bata muy cara a Shuichi – dijo con inocencia, haciendo que su hermano se atragantase con el humo del cigarro por su inesperado comentario – Bordada a mano – puntualizó haciéndose la pensativa -. Cualquiera diría que te lo tomas en serio...

- ...

- Eiri¿te lo tomas en serio? – preguntó Mika con curiosidad mirando a su hermano intensamente. Eiri abrió la boca para hablar, de nuevo ruborizado, la cerró de nuevo, la volvió a abrir y dijo:

¿Quieres otra taza de té?

Mika le miró con decepción y declinó la oferta. Sería mejor que se marchase de allí. Tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Shuichi había puesto patas arriba la habitación, dejando ropa tirada por todas partes y tardando un montón de tiempo en decidir qué ponerse. Mirándole Yuki decidió que la espera había valido la pena. El chico había optado por un pantalón beis medio formal con una cazadora a juego y un suéter violeta que hacía resaltar sus ojos. Llevaba zapatillas deportivas, pero Yuki ya había aprendido que nunca podría hacer que se pusiese unos zapatos clásicos, simplemente no eran su estilo.

Estaba parado en medio del salón mirando de nuevo la silla que Seguchi le había regalado al escritor. No parecía muy contento con ella.

¿Qué pasa baka? – preguntó mientras terminaba de ponerse la chaqueta. Shuichi hizo una graciosa mueca y le miró con pinta de desamparado.

¿Tú crees que es una casualidad? Se rompe la silla y aparece Mika trayendo otra – frunció el ceño ¿Y has visto esa silla¡No sirve!

¿Qué dices? – preguntó el escritor acercándose para mirarla él también. La actitud enfurruñada de su amante estaba empezando a preocuparle – Es muy cómoda, claro que sirve, y Tohma tiene razón, si paso tanto tiempo sentado delante del ordenador lo mejor es que tenga algo cómodo.

- Claro, él siempre tiene razón – dijo Shuichi resentido cruzándose de brazos e hinchando los carrillos graciosamente ¡No sirve!

Eiri bufó exasperado pasándose una mano por los ojos y contando internamente hasta diez.

- Explícate.

El pelirosa le hizo sentar en la silla y se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. Seguidamente, para sorpresa del rubio, intentó subir encima de él como tenía por costumbre, poniendo una rodilla a cada lado de sus caderas para sentarse sobre sus piernas, pero no tenía sitio donde colocarse. Se separó algo frustrado y volvió a intentarlo de nuevo con el mismo resultado.

¡No sirve! – casi gritó. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

Yuki miró preocupado la silla en la que estaba sentado, alargó una mano hacia su amante y trató de sentarle encima suyo, pero Shu tenía razón, los reposabrazos no dejaban espacio suficiente para que él se apoyase con las rodillas, y estaban lo bastante altos para que le resultase incómodo pasar las piernas por encima. También, ya que estaba, el respaldo del asiento, alto y ergonómico, no dejaba que el chico pasase los brazos por detrás de su cuello.

Se miraron altamente frustrados.

- Se acabó el sexo en silla – dijo Shu con un puchero.

Yuki suspiró frustrado, miró la silla una vez más y volvió a coger a Shuichi por la cintura dándole la vuelta y haciéndole sentar de espaldas a él sobre sus piernas.

- Bueno, así no está tan mal – dijo poco convencido.

¡No! – dijo Shuichi intentando girarse, algo que no fue posible por la distribución del fastidioso cacharro -. Me gustaba más antes¡esto no sirve!

Yuki no le permitió bajase, sujetándolo firmemente contra su pecho. El pelirosa giró la cabeza para mirarle con algo de dificultad.

¿Yuki?

- Devolveré la silla – dijo solemnemente.

Shuichi casi se derritió.

- Yuuukiiiiiii...

- Le diremos a Tohma que es incómoda y compraremos otra.

Shu frunció el ceño, pensando en lo que Mika había dicho un rato antes. Tenía razón. Yuki pasaba muchas horas frente al ordenador y lo mejor era que tuviese algo cómodo donde sentarse. Con pena, sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

- No, déjalo. Es una buena silla. Quédate con ella.

Yuki le miró sorprendido.

¿Estás seguro? – preguntó. Shu asintió y le dio una sonrisita.

- Aún tenemos muchos sitios, no pasa nada.

Yuki le miró incrédulo por un momento. Después le abrazó brevemente y le dio un besito en el cuello antes de instarle a ponerse en pie.

Antes de salir del piso para ir a comer Shu le dio un último vistazo a la silla desde la puerta.

- Seguro que Seguchi lo ha hecho a posta – murmuró enfurruñado ¿Es que va a seguir fastidiándonos para siempre?

¡Baka, llegaremos tarde! – le llamó el escritor desde la puerta del ascensor.

¡Ya voy, Yuki! – dijo Shu cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

La inocente silla se quedó en medio del salón, a la espera de que alguien volviese y la colocase en su nuevo puesto, frente al escritorio del despacho.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Shuichi tenía razón y era una manera de Tohma de vengarse por haber escuchado sus juegos sobre la silla por teléfono.

O puede que simplemente fuera una coincidencia y Shuichi empezase a estar paranóico con el "asunto Seguchi".

¿Quién sabe?


End file.
